Atrapados por el Destino
by Irene Garza
Summary: Una lectura de mano. Una investigación. Ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado a pensar que podían ser el uno para el otro, hasta que el destino decidió alcanzarlos. ¿Será que se pertenecen el uno al otro desde antes de haber nacido? DM/HG. EWE.
1. 1 La adivina

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_N/A: __Hola chicas! Estoy muy emocionada con esta nueva historia. Según tengo planeado, será un short fic, de no más de 6 capítulos pero ya veremos... es la primera vez que voy escribiendo medio a ciegas._

_Ya me dirán que les parece =)_

**Atrapados por el Destino**

Capítulo 1. La adivina

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Al pasar, medio corriendo, medio cojeando, junto a la mesita esquinera del comedor, el florero salió volando, despedido por el golpe de cadera que le propinó distraídamente.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para detenerlo, puesto que con una mano sujetaba uno de sus zapatos y con la otra hacia malabares para que su bolso y el teléfono inalámbrico no cayeran también al piso.

El florero se estrelló con un sonoro crack, dispersando miles de diminutos fragmentos de cristal tintado por todo lo largo y ancho del pequeño comedor.

Hubiera soltado un par de improperios, pero sólo tuvo oportunidad de mascullarlos entre dientes, puesto que entre los labios llevaba su cepillo de dientes.

Por fin llegó a la cocina. Colgó el teléfono, aventó el bolso a la barra desayunador, apagó la cafetera, se colocó el zapato y escupió los restos de la pasta de dientes en el fregadero. Tanteó en las bolsas de sus pantalones pero no llevaba su varita, así que con un bufido de desesperación se encaminó nuevamente a su habitación para buscarla.

Justo cuando salía de su recámara, varita en ristre, el timbre de su departamento sonó insistentemente. ¡Ya habían llegado!

Salió por el estrecho pasillo que unía la sala comedor con su habitación rumbo a la puerta de entrada, y apuntó con su varita a los restos del florero, mientras murmuraba un reparo a media voz que reconstruyó, como una película en reversa, el ornamento roto.

Llegó a la puerta y se guardó la varita en la cintura del pantalón (ya la guardaría en su bolso más tarde) y abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Tía Hermione!

Un pequeñito de cinco años se abalanzó sobre la chica con tanta fuerza que terminó por mandarla de un sentón al piso.

Riendo, Hermione abrazó con fuerza a su sobrino.

— Hola pequeño demoledor ¿cómo estás?

— ¡Genial! Acabo de terminar el juego que me regalaste por navidad. El monstruo me mataba, y me mataba, pero luego agarré una de las flores de fuego, de esas rojas que bailan y le lancé las balas de fuego…

En algún punto de la diatriba del niño, Hermione volteó a ver a la mujer que acompañaba al pequeño, intentando comunicarle con una mirada que no tenía ni idea de lo que su sobrino estaba contándole.

—Sebastián, deja que tu tía se levante —la mujer tendió una mano hacia Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse—. Hola Hermione, no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que estás haciendo.

—Ni lo menciones Lis, ya sabes que adoro a este pequeño revoltoso.

El pequeño Sebastián entró al departamento de su tía, se quitó la mochila de los hombros y sacó sus juguetes, acomodándolos con esmero en la mesa de la sala. En pocos minutos, la habitación se convirtió en un campo de batalla en toda regla.

—Por favor, si necesitas cualquier cosa, márcame al móvil. Y, si quieres sobrevivir al día de hoy, te recomiendo que no permitas que se duerma después de las once de la noche.

—Descuida prima, nos la pasaremos muy bien. Tú vete tranquila.

La prima de Hermione, Lisbeth Granger, era la hija única del único hermano de su padre, lo que la convertía en su única prima, y su mejor amiga de la infancia. Al igual que el resto de su familia, Lis era muggle, y desconocía por completo la naturaleza mágica de su prima. Actualmente era socia de un prestigioso bufete de abogados, pero aún y con aquel trabajo tan demandante, siempre encontraba tiempo para reunirse con su prima.

La semana anterior le había pedido a Hermione que se quedara con el pequeño Sebastián el fin de semana, ya que tanto Charles, su marido, como ella, tendrían que ausentarse de la ciudad por un par de días, para poder atender algunos negocios importantes.

—Sebastián, ya debo irme. Ven a darle un abrazo a mamá.

El niño se acercó a su madre, la abrazo y la besó con cariño para luego regresar a jugar.

—Prométeme que no vas a meterte en problemas.

—Lo prometo mami —dijo el niño con solemnidad, mientras uno de sus avioncitos volaba hasta estrellarse contra los cojines de la sala.

Hermione sonrió a su sobrino.

—Pero claro que se portará bien, ¿no es así Sebastián? Los niños que se portan bien reciben premios…

Los ojitos de Sebastián brillaron con emoción.

—¿Premio? ¡¿Qué premio tía?!

Hermione se acercó a su sobrino, lo abrazó por la espalda y sonrió a su prima.

— ¿Qué opinas Lis? Si Sebastián se porta bien todo el día, lo llevaré a la feria por la noche.

—¡Síii! —el niño gritó encantado, mientras corría alrededor de la mesa de la sala, con los bracitos extendidos.

—Me parece una excelente idea —Lis se acercó a su prima para besarla en la mejilla—. Eres un ángel, Hermione. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Ve con cuidado Lis, y llama en cuanto llegues.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Había luces parpadeantes brillando por todos lados.

Las risas, los gritos de los niños y los murmullos de los padres se escuchaban por todo el lugar, entremezclándose con la tonadita monótona de las atracciones de la feria.

Sebastián caminaba tomado de la mano de su tía, mientras comía un algodón de azúcar.

—¡Fue genial! No tuve nada de miedo. ¿Podemos volver a subirnos?

—Pero Sebastián, ¿no quieres ir a ver el resto de los juegos?

—Ah —exclamó el niño con resignación—. Está bien…

Un hermoso carrusel giraba, todo colores y destellos, al final del pasillo que recorrían. El pequeño sonrió encantado, olvidando al parecer, que el otro juego había sido el más increíble de todos.

—¡Yo quiero subirme! ¿Puedo subirme en él tía? ¡¿Puedo?!

—Claro pequeño, vamos.

La encargada de la atracción dejó pasar a Sebastián, que al instante corrió para elegir un hermoso caballito blanco. La joven subió al niño con cuidado y lo aseguró, mientras el resto de los niños se acomodaban en su lugar.

Hermione se quedó fuera de la valla que rodaba la atracción, y correspondió al saludo de su sobrino mientras el carrusel cobraba vida y comenzaba a girar al ritmo de la música.

Caminó rodeando el cerco mientras observaba el resto de los puestos de la feria que se encontraban alrededor. Uno en particular llamó su atención.

Una anciana, ataviada con turbante y un sinnúmero de collares de cuentas, se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa pequeña, cubierta por un mantelito rojo de flecos y una enorme bola de cristal colocada al centro. La anciana la observaba fijamente, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

—Acércate jovencita. ¿Quieres saber tu fortuna?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con educación, pero negó con la cabeza

—Muchas gracias señora, pero no creo en la adivinación.

La mujer asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

—Eso es porque nunca has tenido a una verdadera adivina frente a ti, preciosa.

Al recordar a la profesora Trelawney, Hermione no pudo más que asentir en acuerdo.

—Vamos mi niña, déjame ver tu mano —la ancianita se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a paso lento y dolorido. Una vez estando frente a ella, Hermione le tendió su mano, principalmente por lástima hacia la viejecita. A final de cuentas ¿Qué tanto daño podría causarle? Seguro esta mujer no sería peor que la profesora Trelawney y sus predicciones de muerte.

La adivina extendió con suavidad la mano de la chica y recorrió con uno de sus artríticos dedos la longitud de la palma de su mano.

—Veo que la magia fluye en ti, lo supe en cuanto te vi —dijo la viejecita en un susurro—. Mucho poder, mucho valor…

Con una floritura, cambió la dirección del movimiento de su dedo, y giró su cabeza para observar la mano extendida desde otro ángulo.

—Inteligencia desbordante, y un gran corazón. —La anciana, conservando su dedo en un punto específico de la mano, volteó a ver a la chica a los ojos—. Un gran corazón, puro y bondadoso, que aún no ha sido despertado.

Hermione intentaba mantener serena su expresión, ya que desde que mencionó el asunto de la magia sus ojos se habían dilatado asombrados. Para disimular el impacto volteó a buscar a su sobrinito con la mirada; él la saludó con entusiasmo mientras se volvía a perder en el giro del carrusel.

—Yo sé que no crees en la adivinación, aún a pesar de pertenecer al mundo de la magia. Pero llegará el día en el que lo hagas.

—No quisiera ofenderla, pero la adivinación me parece algo imprecisa, y muy fluctuante.

—El destino fluye, como el agua en el río… cambiando de dirección y sorteando obstáculos, pero su cauce lo lleva invariablemente al mismo lugar.

Hermione la miró sin atinar a encontrar una buena réplica, lo cual no era muy propio en ella, y eso la molestó un poco.

—¿Quieres conocer tu destino, Hermione?

Educadamente la joven retiró su mano del agarre de la anciana adivina, pues la verdad comenzaba a asustarse un poco. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

—Gracias, de verdad, pero ya tengo que irme.

—Él tocará a tu puerta, antes de que el ciclo lunar haya terminado. Él fue tu pasado, más allá de las barreras de tu entendimiento del tiempo; y en tus manos estará que forme parte de tu futuro, al menos, en esta vida. El destino no conoce sobre los límites mortales…

Muy a su pesar, Hermione se intrigó.

—¿Quién tocará a mi puerta?

La adivina volvió a mirarla con la más dulce de las expresiones en el rostro.

—Tu destino. Tu compañero…

—¿Se refiere a mi futuro, o a un chico?

—Él forma parte de tu destino, desde antes de que nacieras. Es tu complemento, tu opuesto… y por lo tanto, es lo que te falta.

—¿Y quién es él? —Era inevitable que hiciera esa pregunta. Una no recibe la noticia de que tiene a un hombre por destino y se queda callada, sin importar que tan poquito crea en la adivinación.

—El destino a veces juega de maneras muy complejas. Pero descuida, lo sabrás cuando lo veas nuevamente. Ya lo conoces.

El carrusel comenzaba a detenerse detrás de las mujeres.

—Señora, ¿puede ser más específica y decirme quién es? ¿O al menos cómo es? —principalmente se preguntaba si era atractivo. Se reprendió mentalmente, recordándose que ella NO creía en esas cosas.

—Puedo ser más específica, sí —sonrió la viejecita—. Él es tu alma gemela, y lo reconocerás fácilmente por que tiene…

—¡Tía! —gritó el pequeño Sebastián mientras corría hacia Hermione. Ella lo recibió con un abrazo y lo cargó, olvidándose por un momento de la señora que tenía en frente.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Un montón. ¿Con quién hablabas tía?

Hermione se giró para buscar a la ancianita, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Volteó para buscarla en su puesto, pero éste también había desaparecido.

La piel de la chica se erizó.

—Con nadie pequeño —contestó mientras recobraba la calma—. ¿Quieres que vayamos por un hot dog?

—¡Sí! Con mucha catsup, por favor.

—Vamos entonces.

Mientras se alejaban rumbo al puesto de Hot dogs, volvió a buscar con la vista el puesto de la adivina, sólo para constatar que efectivamente, se había esfumado.

La luna que sonreía, cada vez más llena en el cielo nocturno, se escondió detrás de las nubes.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

El trabajo la absorbía tanto que a veces se preguntaba si su vida giraba exclusivamente en torno a él.

Desde su infancia se había dedicado a ser la mejor: en su escuela muggle, en Hogwarts, en la universidad de Leyes Mágicas Aplicadas, en su especialización en Derecho Mágico multirracial, y posteriormente, en el Ministerio de Magia.

Era cierto que su trabajo le encantaba, pero tampoco podía negar que sentía que ya no era suficiente… Todo era siempre tan monótono, tan rutinario. No había emoción en su vida.

Había tenido dos parejas, relativamente estables, desde que salió de Hogwarts. Pero ninguna de esas relaciones había funcionado. A sus 28 años se encontraba soltera, y no le venía mal, pero se sentía algo sola.

Sobre todo cuando veía a su alrededor a todos sus amigos felizmente enamorados. Harry y Ginny por ejemplo, se habían casado un par de años atrás y ya estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Luna, que se la pasaba de expedición por el mundo en busca de animales fantásticos, tenía un novio que la acompañaba a donde ella fuera y no dudaba que en un par de meses diera la sorpresa de que se casaban. Neville, que seguía impartiendo la materia de Herbología en Hogwarts, había conocido a una joven profesora que apenas tenía un año en el colegio, y comenzaban un romance muy lindo que, a pesar de esforzarse por mantener en secreto, ya era conocido por todos.

De Ron, sin embargo, no sabía mucho. Sólo lo que Harry y Ginny le llegaban a contar de refilón. Después de su ruptura, hacía ya seis años, él se había distanciado. Nunca pudo entender que si ella había terminado con él no era porque no lo quisiera, o porque quisiera a alguien más, sino porque simplemente se había dado cuenta que a pesar del cariño que le tenía, no la llenaba como pareja. Actualmente él tenía una novia, pero Hermione aún no la conocía.

Se decía a sí misma, en parte como consuelo, que ya llegaría alguien… pero secretamente, estaba empezando a cansarse de su soledad. De que al juntarse con sus amigos solamente pudiera hablar de trabajo. De que su familia siguiera preguntando si ya había conocido a alguien. De que cada fin de semana, sus únicas diversiones consistieran en leer un libro y en visitar a su prima y a su sobrino, para llenarse un poco de la energía que desprendía el pequeño.

Era viernes y, después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, ya no le quedaba nada más interesante por hacer que leer un buen libro. Ya en pijamas, se instaló en su sillón favorito de la sala, colocó su humeante taza de café a un lado, y replegó sus piernas bajo la suave manta que tenía sobre el regazo.

Se disponía a dar el primer sorbo a su café cuando llamaron a la puerta.

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Se preguntó Hermione mentalmente, mientras corroboraba que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Se dirigió a la puerta.

De pronto su piel volvió a erizarse, sin ninguna razón, tal y como lo hizo la semana anterior. No había querido pensar mucho en aquel encuentro con la ancianita, pero por alguna razón, el recuerdo volvió a llegar a su mente.

Dubitativamente se acercó a la puerta. Se acomodó, sin mucho éxito, su enmarañado cabello detrás de las orejas, y abrió la puerta.

Y casi se cae de espaldas.

No era la primera vez que lo veía desde que salió de Hogwarts, aunque no se lo había topado de frente desde entonces. Sabía que trabajaba también en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no tenía ni idea de en qué área; y tampoco le había interesado mucho saberlo.

Y ahora, él estaba ahí, parado indolentemente en el marco de su puerta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con una expresión seria y escrutiñadora.

Draco Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, Granger. Veo que no has cambiado mucho —cambió el peso de su cuerpo y sonrió maliciosamente, mientras la recorría con una mirada apreciativa—. Aún llevas un nido de pájaros por cabellera.


	2. 2 El Inefable

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_N/A: __Hola de nuevo! les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad me emociona. Éste capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a IlSly, por ayudarme a tenerle un poquito más de fe a la trama. Sin más, aquí se los dejo. =)_

**Atrapados por el Destino**

Capítulo 2. El Inefable

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Prácticamente se sentía un fantasma. Algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado después de todo. Pero era de esperarse; el Departamento de Misterios era, efectivamente, el Departamento más misterioso de todo el Ministerio de Magia.

Podía afirmar, con absoluta seguridad, que nadie en todo el edificio sabía lo que hacía en aquel lugar. Incluso, muy probablemente ni sus propios compañeros lo supieran, así como él no sabía en qué trabajaban los otros seis Inefables del Ministerio.

Pero contrario a todo lo que cualquier persona podría imaginarse sobre ser un Inefable, la realidad era que resultaba un trabajo prácticamente normal, salvo por su secretismo. Básicamente se trataba sobre investigación y recopilación de información sobre temas hasta ahora "escasa o nulamente tratados por las ciencias mágicas actuales"

Era un trabajo muy interesante, pero tremendamente solitario. Y es que incluso se pedía encarecidamente a los pocos miembros del departamento que se abstuvieran de tener contacto entre ellos y que, en la medida de lo posible, procuraran no dejarse ver entre los pasillos del ministerio.

Había sucedido en más de una ocasión; los secretos que los Inefables poseían despertaban tanta curiosidad que terminaban siendo acosados, interrogados o incluso secuestrados. Todo con tal de que revelaran los misterios que poseían.

Así que por lo tanto, sin poder hablar con nadie dentro del Ministerio, y sin que nadie lo observara siquiera en las escasas ocasiones que abordaba el ascensor o transitaba por los pasillos, había comenzado a sentirse como un fantasma.

Pero a pesar de ser un fantasma en su campo laboral, fuera del ministerio las cosas eran diferentes.

Tanto para bien, como para mal.

Ya había quedado atrás la época en que, debido a su apellido, se sentía el soberano supremo de su colegio. Había superado también, por los pelos, aquella oscura época de su pasado en que se vio sumergido en las pantanosas filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Y también había pasado esa horrible etapa de su vida en la qué, considerado un traidor tanto por los "buenos" como por los "malos" había tenido que ir construyendo de poco a poco un nuevo nombre tanto para él como para su familia. Cosa que no había sido nada fácil, pero que al final había logrado. Casi por completo.

Tampoco era precisamente el soltero más codiciado. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Sin importar lo que aquellos que lo conocieron en Hogwarts podían llegar a suponer de él, Draco Malfoy ya no se medía de acuerdo a su estatus de sangre, su apellido, o su linaje.

Las circunstancias en las que vivió se habían encargado de ello.

Ahora contaba con un selecto grupo de amigos, con quienes solía salir por las tardes cada semana. Intentaba mantenerse ocupado en el escaso tiempo que le quedaba disponible, principalmente para tener algunos temas de conversación y evitar que tocaran el tema de su trabajo. Cosa que de cualquier manera no hacían. Como buenos Slytherins de la época de la guerra, habían aprendido a no meterse en los asuntos de los otros si ellos no querían hablar del tema.

Aún conservaba algunos de sus rasgos de antaño, a pesar de haber cambiado la mayoría de ellos. Seguía siendo mordaz con sus comentarios, y su mirada, a los ojos de quien no lo conocía, seguía siendo tan altanera como siempre. Sus ademanes y su modo de caminar seguían siendo aristocráticos y elegantes, hasta el punto de parecer arrogantes.

Pero aquellos que lo conocían, a quienes podía contar con los dedos de una mano, sabían que detrás de aquella mirada se escondía un orgullo herido que aún no se había recuperado. Y que su porte aristócrata no era otra cosa que un modo de defensa, para tratar de mantener a raya a las personas. Eran su escudo, para evitar que la gente se le acercara. Para evitar que lo juzgaran por quién había sido, o peor aún, por lo que sus padres habían hecho.

Sí, había tenido algunas relaciones en el transcurso de los años; incluso, una de las chicas había sido una mestiza. Pero invariablemente, debido a la coraza que se había autoimpuesto para evitar ser lastimado, ellas terminaban por dejarlo, alegando que su frialdad y distancia no les permitían acercarse a él.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitarlo. Aún no había conocido a la chica que lograra que sus defensas remitieran. A alguien que le transmitiera una confianza tan absoluta y total que le permitiera ser él mismo… sin tener que ocultarse. Que lo aceptara tal como era, incluido su pasado, incluidos los prejuicios que se cernían sobre él. Que lo complementara de tal manera que nada de todo eso importara en realidad.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

La montaña de libros, pergaminos y documentos era monumental. Tanto, que su metro noventa no era suficiente para que sus ojos sobrepasaran el límite de su altura.

Intentaba llegar a su despacho con todo el material de documentación que había extraído de la biblioteca privada del Departamento de Misterios. Una amplia y basta biblioteca a la cual sólo podía accesarse con un conjuro especial, desarrollado por cada uno de los Inefables individualmente.

A pesar de no encontrarse muy lejos de su lugar de trabajo, intentaba no tener que dar más de un recorrido para llevar la documentación con la que trabajaría ese día. Así que había decidido llevar todo de una sola vez. Desgraciadamente no portaba con él su varita en la biblioteca (norma del lugar) por lo que tendría que hacerlo de la manera tradicional.

Y ahí se encontraba, con un montón de pergaminos en la base de sus manos, y una cantidad de libros descomunal, chocando contra cada columna del corredor, y haciendo malabares para evitar que cayeran.

Pisó accidentalmente la bastilla de su túnica, y después de un par de infructuosos tambaleos, terminó en el piso, con todos y cada uno de los libros regados.

—Maldición.

Veinte minutos y dos buenos golpes en la cabeza después, se encontraba nuevamente en la comodidad de su amplio despacho.

En la pared del fondo, que medía más de siete metros, se encontraba desplegado un intrincado grabado, que a ojos inexpertos hubiera parecido un árbol genealógico, pero que mirando más detenidamente, unía de maneras aparentemente arbitrarias, a magos, brujas y muggles de todo el mundo.

Su campo de estudio. La razón por la que había entrado a formar parte del cuerpo de Inefables del Ministerio de Magia.

Por irónico que pareciera, aquello que más denotaba el cambio en su postura de acuerdo al linaje de la sangre era precisamente lo que no podía compartir con nadie.

Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, le había interesado el aparente "desarrollo espontáneo" de la magia en personas sin antecedentes mágicos. Cuando era joven, y sus prejuicios nublaban la curiosidad, lo atribuyó a alguna forma de robo o engaño por parte de los sangre sucia, volcándose en un odio infundado que ni el mismo podía explicar.

Pero ese pensamiento cambió después, convirtiéndose en genuina curiosidad. Y esa fue la razón principal por la que decantó sus estudios hacia la medimagia. El origen de aquello que llegó a denominar "gen mágico".

En su tiempo, incluso se dedicó a estudiar a profundidad algunos de los tratados muggles más complejos sobre genética, intentando por todos los medios encontrar aquello que hacía posible que, aparentemente de la nada, una persona se convirtiera en mago.

Su estudio nunca fue concluyente, y se frustró por ello. Hasta volvió a paladear sus teorías de antaño respecto al origen usurpado de la magia en los muggles.

Pero un día las cosas cambiaron por completo. Lo mandaron llamar del ministerio de Magia; específicamente de la sección de Misterios, para que se adentrara en un nuevo departamento que estaban creando. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar que aquel departamento, de manera muy diferente al método que él había abordado en sus estudios, investigaba precisamente el mismo tema: el origen de la magia en los muggles.

Y tenían una teoría que estaba a punto de comprobarse. Y era tan increíble que incluso desafiaba los límites de la magia misma.

La reencarnación.

El trabajo de Draco consistía, principalmente, en recabar información sobre la vida de ciertos magos y brujas, a través de los siglos, y ligarlos mediante comparaciones y similitudes con otros. Era difícil, aburrido, y frustrante, tener que buscar él solo toda aquella información para después catalogarla, archivarla y posteriormente comparar y extrapolar hasta encontrar una línea de conexión.

Pero después de cinco años, había recabado un historial de reencarnaciones impresionante. Y éste determinaba, con precisión asombrosa, que era precisamente aquella la manera en la que la magia se transmitía. No era una cuestión física después de todo. La magia no residía en el cuerpo… sino en el alma.

Ahora llevaba una línea, especialmente antigua, de conexión. Una que lo había dejado asombrado, precisamente porque conocía al receptáculo final. Cosa que hasta ahora no había sucedido.

Originaria, en forma, del siglo XIV, había pasado por más de nueve vidas conocidas, siendo la última de ellas precisamente aquella persona que había generado sus primeras dudas respecto a la legitimidad de la magia en los muggles, y despertó la curiosidad que lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba ahora.

Hermione Granger.

La primera vez que sus estudios lo llevaron a esa conexión, dos meses atrás, se encontraba tomando un café muy cargado. Cuando encontró uno de los daguerrotipos de Antares Zarggoh. Tuvo que aplicar un hechizo restaurador, debido al daño ocasionado al retrato por el café que salió expelido de su boca. Era la viva imagen de su antigua compañera de Hogwarts.

Los libros, pergaminos y documentos que ahora estudiaba, correspondían a las épocas en que tanto Antares, como tres de sus otras vidas: Marie Gray, Astrid Renaldi y Elena Santana, habían existido. Ya tenía identificadas las similitudes entre estas cuatro vidas en particular. Ahora solamente tenía que agregar las descripciones físicas y su descendencia para poder cerrar el expediente y continuar con alguna otra línea de conexión.

Estaba acostumbrado ya a encontrar similitudes físicas impresionantes entre las vidas de lo que el denominaba "almas errantes". Pero como nunca había investigado a alguien que realmente conocía, siempre había sido un impacto impersonal.

Pero ver reflejado el rostro de Granger a través de los siglos, comenzaba a despertar en él una curiosidad aún mayor.

Estaba examinando una de las pinturas renacentistas de Astrid Renaldi, una pintura a todas luces muggle debido a la falta de movimiento, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Las pinturas de esa época eran especialmente realistas, y por lo general eran realizadas en un lugar que reflejara la personalidad del retratado. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Astrid Renaldi había sido inmortalizada en lo que parecía una sala de lectura, sentada en un elegante sillón victoriano, con una estantería repleta de libros a su espalda, y un retrato entre las manos.

La mirada de Astrid era triste, anhelante. Y sostenía aquel retrato con, lo que le parecía a Draco, desesperación. Observó, por medio de un lente especial encantado para ampliar la imagen, por simple curiosidad morbosa, al retrato que sostenía entre las manos. Y por un momento se quedó pasmado.

Porque el hombre en el retrato de la pintura de Astrid Renaldi… era él.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Algo tenía que estar mal.

Pero sabía que no era así. Su investigación era impecable.

El esposo de Astrid Renaldi, Franco Messina, había fallecido debido a la Peste Negra en el año de 1447, dejando a la viuda de 31 años con dos hijos varones. A la edad de 40 años, Astrid fue perseguida por las facciones más conservadoras del catolicismo de la época, catalogándola como nigromante y encerrándola finalmente en 1456.

Buscó imágenes de Franco Messina, pero no encontró nada que le sirviera, salvo aquel retrato que había encontrado por pura casualidad en la pintura de Renaldi.

Así que procedió la investigación con Elena Santana.

Elena nació en 1621, en Milán. Una época de guerrillas y conflictos entre España y Francia mantenían en constante peligro a toda la población en general, y a la mágica en particular. A la edad de 8 años, y no habiendo comenzado aún sus estudios mágicos, Elena partió con sus padres a las tierras de la Nueva España. Cuando decidieron asentarse en la capital, una terrible inundación causó que migraran hacia el norte de la colonia, terminando por llegar en 1631 a Santa María de los Ángeles, un asentamiento en desarrollo que otorgaba mercedes de tierra a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a difundir el conocimiento cristiano a los nativos del lugar.

El padre de Elena, Don Agustín Santana, un mago que había logrado trabar buenos contactos con los altos rangos de la colonia, consiguió un par de hectáreas de tierra que proliferaron mágicamente. Cuando la joven cumplió 13 años comenzó a recibir educación formal en su casa, por parte de su madre. Pero como era un poco rebelde, a pesar de las negativas de sus padres comenzó a practicar sus conocimientos de noche, para evitar ser descubierta y poner en entredicho a su familia.

Así conoció a Ignacio Solar, un joven de 18 años que, siendo también mago, la descubrió una noche mientras practicaba algunos de los hechizos enseñados por su madre. Se enamoraron y después de cuatro años se casaron, pero nunca pudieron tener familia.

De Ignacio sí pudo conseguir una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro. Estaba bastante deteriorada, pero a final de cuentas servía para su propósito. Nuevamente se descubrió a sí mismo en ella. Su cabello era oscuro y su piel olivácea, pero definitivamente era él.

Y nuevamente estaba relacionado con ella…

El descubrimiento de que su vida había estado ligada en dos reencarnaciones pasadas comenzó a intrigarlo enormemente. Si habían sido esas dos, ¿podría ser posible que hubiera más?

Fueron dos meses extenuantes, llenos de investigación. Pero al final descubrió que en las nueve vidas de ella, él había estado presente. Invariablemente.

En todas habían tenido algún tipo de relación amorosa.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y presionando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

Había estado observando la fotografía de bodas de Marie Gray; y aún la mantenía entre sus dedos, apretada con fuerza, mientras intentaba controlar la avalancha de pensamientos que se cernían sobre él.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Ver la fotografía era prácticamente verse a sí mismo abrazando con alegría a Hermione Granger. Ambos danzaban en el centro de la pista de baile, sin quitarse los ojos de encima, y sonriendo como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerlos más felices que estar el uno con el otro. En el retrato mágico, él la tomaba entre sus brazos y la alzaba en un giro que terminaba en un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

Y se veía tan feliz.

Resultaba chocante encontrar esa expresión en un rostro tan similar al suyo. Que él recordara, jamás había estado en una situación donde se sintiera la mitad de feliz de lo que se le veía a aquel hombre, Nicolas Sanders, al estar junto a su mujer.

Nunca se había sentado a pensar en las repercusiones que podría tener su investigación sobre la reencarnación, puesto que para empezar, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza investigarse a si mismo. Lo había considerado una premisa de su profesión. Pero es que jamás pensó que se encontraría así, por accidente, apareciendo una y otra vez en alguna de las personas que estudiaba.

Y que precisamente, esa persona fuera Hermione Granger, lo ponía en una encrucijada. Puesto que ahora se encontraba, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pensando qué sería de ella, si estaría casada, si tendría ya alguna relación.

Dejó la fotografía sobre su escritorio con cuidado y se dirigió al tablón de conexiones. Escribió con pulcritud Hermione Jane Granger en la última posición de la línea de conexión de aquella alma, y se quedó observando su nombre.

Si habían estado juntos durante nueve vidas. ¿Sería prudente buscarla ahora? En otras circunstancias jamás se lo hubiera planteado. Pero la cosa ya estaba hecha, y la semilla de la duda comenzaba a germinar en su interior. Si hasta ahora no había podido tener una relación completamente exitosa, ¿sería acaso porque su destino era estar con ella?

Entonces lo decidió. No tenía mucho que perder a final de cuentas.

La encontraría, y se pondría en contacto con ella. Algo en su interior llameó con anticipación.


	3. 3 La visita

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_N/A: __Hola niñas. Primeramente muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. También quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que colocaron esta pequeña historia entre sus alertas y favoritos… Se los agradezco de todo corazón._

_Aprovecho el espacio para comentarles que bajé el raiting del fic. Espero no desilusionarlas… La cosa es que ya tengo todo estructurado, y debido a la temática y la profundidad que adquirió el fic, decidí que poner contenido sexual en él lo desmeritaría… el fic va mucho más allá de eso y una escena sexual en medio de la trama se vería demasiado forzada. Pero no se preocupen, les prometo tenerlas igualmente pegadas a la pantalla y con el corazón acelerado. _

_¡Gracias de nuevo! Un abrazo._

**Atrapados por el Destino**

Capítulo 3. La visita

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

**.**

Tenía la boca abierta. Literalmente abierta.

Lo miraba con los ojos descolocados, como si en el quicio de su puerta, hubiese aparecido un dementor vestido de amarillo y jugando a los malabares con quaffles, en vez de él.

— ¿Malfoy?

Si aquello fuera una visita común y corriente, en ese momento podría reaccionar de dos maneras: invitarlo a entrar, si era una persona bien recibida; o cerrarle la puerta en las narices, si era alguna visita fastidiosa. Definitivamente, la segunda opción era la que mejor aplicaba, pero a pesar de que en su cabeza estaba formada la decisión, su cuerpo no quería obedecer. Estaba en shock, probablemente ese era el término más adecuado para su actual condición.

Se obligó a cerrar la boca.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar Granger? Esos modales dejan mucho que desear, si quieres mi opinión.

No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, nuevamente. Draco entró, como si estuviera en su propia casa, apartándola con un ligero toque de hombro.

Hermione buscó su varita en las inexistentes bolsas de su pijama, y momentáneamente se sintió asustada e indefensa; si Malfoy había ido a lastimarla, la iba a tener bien fácil.

El chico, que no dejo de observarla mientras su rostro pasaba por todas las facetas entre la indignación y el miedo, sonrió burlonamente.

—No vengo a hacerte daño Granger, por si se te cruzó eso por la cabeza.

Entonces Hermione volvió en sí, superando repentinamente la impresión inicial. Ahora estaba cabreada, ¿quién se creía ese imbécil para ir a burlarse de ella, a deshoras, y en su propia casa?

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —Espetó la chica bruscamente, acercándose a él con gesto desafiante—. ¿Cómo diantres conseguiste mi dirección?

Hermione se colocó a un palmo de distancia del rubio, mientras él la miraba con un gesto divertido.

—Pero sobre todo ¿Con qué derecho entras en mí casa —lo acribilló con un dedo en el pecho— como si tuvieras el derecho —volvió a apuntalarlo— o el permiso —y otra vez— de hacerlo?

—Me pareció lo adecuado, en vista de que parecía que no ibas a reaccionar de aquí a fin de año. —Draco se acomodó la túnica con gesto elegante— ¿Puedo sentarme? —agregó, como cortesía para tratar de calmar los humos de la chica.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué se te ofrece?

El rubio se encogió ligeramente de hombros y cruzó los brazos tras su espalda, esperando la invitación de la chica, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione bufó exasperada, y extendiendo su brazo en un ademán brusco e impaciente, le indicó uno de los sillones de la sala. Que no esperara ningún tipo de cortés invitación, porque se quedaría parado toda la noche.

Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento tremendamente anticuado y se dirigió a la sala, desplazó la túnica a un lado gallardamente y se sentó, cruzando una pierna sobre su rodilla.

Hermione rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse en su sillón, quitando la manta que había tenido en sus piernas hasta antes de la extraña aparición del muchacho.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar, o tengo que invitarte un café también?

—No me vendría mal.

—Estás de broma, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad—. Ahora me dirás que esto es una visita social, ¿no?

Él la miró impasible.

No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Pero ahí estaba, su peor enemigo de Hogwarts sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de su sala, esperando que ella le sirviera un café… El mundo decididamente se había vuelto loco. Y que iba a hacer, preguntarle ¿Lo tomas con azúcar, Malfoy? Por Merlín que ella esperaba una noche tranquila, acompañada de su ejemplar de "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

Y aquel cretino ni siquiera se movía. Seguía mirándola fijamente, a la espera del dichoso café.

—No me lo creo…

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, donde por fortuna ya tenía preparada una jarra de café –para _ella_, no para _él_-. Tomó una tacita, pequeñita, a ver si con eso se iba más pronto, y sirvió un chorro de la caliente bebida.

Entonces se preguntó si efectivamente lo tomaba con crema o azúcar. Ya iba a tomar el azucarero cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que le importaba cómo lo tomara.

Regresó a la sala, dónde Draco la esperaba, ojeando su libro.

Le dieron ganas de ser lo suficientemente mala como para aplicarle una maldición imperdonable, pero se conformó con mirarlo con odio mientras depositaba bruscamente la taza del chico en la mesita. Tomó su taza de café, ya tibio, y se sentó nuevamente.

—Muy amable Granger. Es grato ver que, a pesar de la facha en la que te encuentras, eres capaz de tratar con un poco de cortesía a la gente.

—Déjate de rodeos Malfoy, por favor. En verdad, de todas las personas que jamás hubiera esperado que llamaran a mi puerta, tú eras la menos factible. ¿Qué quieres?

Draco la miró seriamente. Francamente no sabía qué decir. Se había esforzado para seguirle la pista, para encontrar su dirección, para averiguar sus horarios. Pero nunca se paró a pensar en qué iba a decirle una vez la tuviera en frente.

—Para ser honestos… no estoy seguro. —tomo un sorbo de su café.

— ¿No estás seguro? ¿Te apareces en mi casa, después de las diez de la noche, y no estás seguro de a qué has venido? —Hermione se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del departamento— Esto ya fue suficiente, Malfoy, no estoy para tus bromitas de mal gusto. Sal de mi casa.

—No es una broma Granger.

— ¡Que no es una broma! ¿Y qué esperas, que nos sentemos a charlar amistosamente de cómo nos ha tratado la vida? Por Merlín, Malfoy. Dime que te diste un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Se te olvida quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo? —Hermione tomaba la aldaba de la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaban a blanquearse—. Porque a mí no se me olvida. No se me olvida para nada. Todos tus insultos, todas tus humillaciones. ¡Todo lo que hiciste!

Draco se levantó, con el rostro ligeramente crispado.

—Era un crío, Granger. De eso ya pasaron más de diez años. No puedes seguir catalogándome de la misma manera que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

—Ah, no. Claro. Como pasaron diez años, yo debo dejar atrás siete años de ofensas, de buenas a primeras, ¡e invitarte a tomar asiento! —Ella estaba roja de furia. Indicó imperiosamente la puerta. —Sal ahora de mi casa, o en este instante voy por mi varita y te saco a la fuerza.

El joven se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. El ceño fruncido de indignación.

—No soy el mismo, Granger. Y creo que el hecho de estar aquí, en tu casa, debería ser prueba suficiente. Sólo mírate. Desde que llegué no has hecho otra cosa que gritarme, y yo en cambio ni siquiera he levantado la voz.

—Eso no significa nada —contestó Hermione, un poco más calmadamente—. Eso no elimina el pasado.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomándose el puente de la nariz. Esa mujer no iba a ceder un solo milímetro. Era demasiado orgullosa. Claro que sabía que la había ofendido; pero solamente era un niño…

Ella lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos por la indignación, sin ceder por ello su postura digna. Algo en esa mirada, en el dolor que expresaban los ojos de la chica, en su orgullo lastimado, le recordó cómo se había sentido él años atrás, cuando la gente lo despreciaba por las circunstancias en las que se había visto involucrado, aún contra su voluntad. Él no había tenido la culpa de ser sangre limpia, ni de haber sido educado en una familia con prejuicios contra los muggles…

Pero ella tampoco había tenido la culpa de ser una muggle con magia. Demonios, ahora lo sabía más que nunca. Y a pesar de que él no era culpable de la educación que había recibido, ella nunca se mereció el trato que él le había dado.

—Lo siento Granger. Lamento la manera en la que te traté en Hogwarts. Pero tienes que entender que a esa edad no era capaz de ver el mundo más allá de lo que había aprendido en mi casa. Ese era el mundo que yo conocía… esa era la manera en la que creía que funcionaban las cosas.

Hermione lo miró aún incrédula, pero su posición se relajó.

—Sé que no te merecías los insultos, ni las ofensas, ni los malos tratos que te brindé, y por eso lo siento. Pero no puedo cambiar quién fui. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una disculpa y la certeza de que ya no veo las cosas de la misma manera.

Draco tomó aliento y se acercó un paso a ella.

—Si eres capaz de ponerte, por un segundo, en mi lugar, y darte cuenta que ya no soy el mismo, entonces tal vez podamos conocernos. Conocernos por primera vez, porque antes no tuvimos la oportunidad. Porque la ignorancia, el miedo y el desprecio abrieron una brecha entre nosotros antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo.

Jamás hubiera esperado algo así. Las palabras de Draco realmente la habían impresionado…

Y verlo así, contemplándola con esa mirada tan intensa, tan honesta, comenzó a crear un ligero calor en su interior, como un vacío. Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza.

Entonces el teléfono sonó. Malfoy desenfundó su varita, alerta.

—Sólo es el teléfono, Malfoy; tranquilízate. —La chica cerró la puerta que había mantenido abierta para que él saliera, dando a entender que el joven podía quedarse, y se dirigió velozmente a contestar.

Draco guardó su varita nuevamente y se encaminó un par de pasos hacia donde la chica había ido, sintiendo curiosidad por aquel pedazo de plástico blanco al que Granger le hablaba.

— ¿Qué? Lis… Dónde ¿dónde estás?

Silencio.

— ¿Él está bien? —Observó cómo los ojos de la chica se inundaban de lágrimas—. ¿Pero está consiente?

Silencio nuevamente.

—Voy para allá. No… No. Voy para allá ahora mismo. Lis, tranquila. Sebastián va a estar bien. ¿Tú cómo estás, estás muy herida?

Draco no sabía qué pasaba, pero suponía que aquel aparato era una especie de comunicador muggle, y por lo que decía Granger, sin duda le estaban dando alguna mala noticia.

—Dame quince minutos. Enseguida llego… —sollozó—. Dale un beso de mi parte, dile que voy para allá. Dile que lo quiero…

En cuanto soltó el teléfono, se derrumbó en la silla del comedor y comenzó a llorar.

Draco estaba ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer. Se acercó a la castaña mientras ella se recomponía, poniéndose de pie y enjugándose los ojos con el puño de sus mangas.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Debo irme Malfoy, ya hablaremos en otro momento. —La chica se dirigió a su habitación, sin prestar demasiada atención al rubio, que aún permanecía parado en el espacio entre la sala y el comedor.

Un par de minutos después, Hermione salió deprisa de su alcoba rumbo a la puerta, vestida con jeans y un suéter rojo sencillo, cargando su bolso y sonando unas llaves al compás de sus apresurados andares.

Cuando llegó a la puerta volteó y se encontró con que Malfoy seguía ahí.

—En verdad debo irme Malfoy. Mi prima tuvo un accidente, y mi sobrino está en el hospital. —abrió la puerta de su casa y urgió a Draco para que se moviera. Sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

Draco salió junto a ella por la puerta, y la acompañó mientras bajaban por el ascensor. Una vez abajo, Hermione se encaminó hacia el pequeño estacionamiento de su edificio, y con el mando remoto, abrió su pequeña camioneta.

—Voy contigo —aseguró Draco mientras intentaba averiguar cómo accionar la puerta del copiloto.

—Malfoy, esto es serio, mi sobrino está herido. En otro momento podemos hablar de nuevo.

Al fin logró abrir la puerta y sin mediar palabra se subió al artefacto muggle, con cierta renuencia. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

Hermione no tenía tiempo para discutir con el rubio. Así que se subió, arrancó el motor, y se precipitó a la calle, sin más aviso para Draco que un sujétate.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Después de preguntar por el niño en el mostrador comenzaron a andar por un largo pasillo, blanco y anodino, que tenía una serie de puertas numeradas, todas cerradas.

Draco observaba todo con curiosidad, mientras seguía los apresurados pasos de la chica, que resonaban en las paredes del corredor. Al fin llegaron a una especie de sala de espera, donde de inmediato Hermione se dirigió hacia una mujer de cabello castaño, liso pero despeinado, que tenía un cierto parecido familiar con su acompañante. Supuso que era su prima.

—Lis, ¿dónde está Sebastián? ¿Qué te han dicho?

—En la habitación 204. El doctor debe estar por llegar. Aún no llegan los resultados de los estudios, pero parece que está bien. Sólo se quejaba de dolor en el costado y tuvieron que sedarlo un poco—a la mujer le temblaban las manos, y trataba de disimularlo acomodando su falda repetidamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no había lágrimas en ellos, probablemente debido a que había llorado ya demasiado. No reparó en que Hermione iba acompañada.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—La enfermera me pidió salir un momento. Supongo que en cuanto salga puedes entrar. —Lis tomó un extraño aparato, plano y pequeño, y lo observó un momento —Charles no debe tardar en llegar. Le dije que lo esperaba aquí mientras la enfermera estaba con el niño.

En ese momento el aparato comenzó a vibrar y la mujer se lo llevó al oído, y comenzó a hablar con él. Nunca terminaría de entender los extraños artilugios muggles de hoy en día.

Aprovechó el momento para escabullirse en el pasillo y buscar la habitación 204, pero Hermione lo vio retirarse. Le dijo algo a su prima y fue tras él.

— ¿A dónde vas Malfoy?

—A ver a tu sobrino —contestó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta marcada con el número 204.

Hermione lo detuvo por el brazo.

—Por supuesto que no. El niño está descansando.

—Granger, hazte a un lado —Draco la apartó con el brazo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

—No Malfoy. Es mi sobrino. —Hermione volvió a empujar su brazo, interponiéndose ahora totalmente entre el rubio y la puerta— ¿Para qué quieres entrar tú?

—Soy medimago, voy a revisarlo. Apártate —Su voz sonó autoritaria. La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente—. Por favor.

La chica se apartó, mientras lo veía entrar por la puerta, y se coló justo detrás de él, mirando por ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

El pequeño Sebastián estaba recostado en la cama, con sus ojitos cerrados. La enfermera, que aún se encontraba en la habitación, tomó un par de notas en su carpeta y después de comprobar los tubos del suero intravenoso, y preguntar si eran familiares del niño, se retiró de la habitación.

Hermione se acercó a su sobrino y le acomodó su alborotado cabello castaño con cariño, mientras una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—La medicina muggle es tremendamente invasiva. Seguro esa cosa clavada en su brazo le hace más daño —comentó Draco molesto mientras se acercaba al niño, con semblante serio.

—Malfoy, mi familia es muggle, y no sabe lo que soy. Si te ven haciendo magia se asustarán.

—Sólo voy a revisarlo Granger, ni siquiera necesito mi varita para eso. —El rubio colocó con cuidado su mano izquierda en la frente del niño, mientras con la derecha lo recorría de arriba abajo, muy cerca del cuerpo, pero sin tocarlo. Detenía la mano en ciertos puntos y tras un momento comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad. No sabía que Malfoy era sanador; por supuesto, no sabía prácticamente nada sobre él. Pero verlo así, revisando cuidadosamente a su sobrino, la hacía sentir… segura. Él se veía tan concentrado, tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, que inmediatamente se sintió confiada en que él podría ayudarlo. Menudas vueltas daba la vida.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó suavemente, mientras se mantenía apartada, en un rincón de la pequeña habitación, para dejar maniobrar al rubio.

—Va a estar bien. Sólo tiene una pequeña contusión en la sien, y dos costillas astilladas. Todos los órganos internos se encuentran en perfecto estado. Puedo remediarlo en un segundo. —la miró, pidiendo de manera no verbal su autorización para curar a su sobrino. Ella lo pensó solo un segundo antes de asentir.

Draco sacó su varita del pantalón —había dejado la túnica en el automóvil de Granger, para evitar miradas curiosas— hizo un par de movimientos sobre el pecho del niño y posteriormente en el rostro. Mientras hacía la última curación en el rostro, girando su varita en un espiral ascendente, el niño abrió los ojos.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad, mientras veía el extraño palito que el señor rubio se guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. — ¿Es mi doctor?

Hermione se acercó a su sobrino y lo besó en la frente.

—Es un… _amigo_ mío, Sebastián. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya no me duele —contestó el niño con tranquilidad. Observaba a Draco y a Hermione, alternadamente, como intentando comprender algo. Su mirada curiosa se dirigía al pequeño fragmento de palito de madera que se asomaba del pantalón del amigo de su tía. Sus ojitos brillaron con asombro. Entonces entró Lis.

—Charles ya llegó, está estacionando el auto. Le dije que lo vería en la habitación —La mujer volteó a ver a Draco con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. — ¿Es usted el doctor?

—Lis, no tuve oportunidad de presentarte a Malfoy. Un antiguo compañero de estudios. —Indicó con la mano a Draco, que rodeaba la camilla para cercarse a ellas.

—Draco Malfoy, encantado —dijo Draco con amabilidad, mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer con elegancia. Las mejillas de Lis se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Un placer Draco.

Hermione miró a Draco, regalándole una ligera, pero profunda, sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras su prima se acercaba a la cama del niño.

—Gracias —logró decirle cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—No me agradezcas Granger. Estás en deuda conmigo.

El ceño de Hermione se frunció con preocupación.

—¿Qué puedo darte a cambio de curar a mi sobrino, Malfoy?

—Un café, y otra oportunidad…

Ambos se miraron intensamente, expresando en esa mirada un sentimiento sin nombre que apenas empezaba a formarse, y que aún no se podía definir, pero que estaba ahí, como si siempre hubiera estado, y que era tan real como el aire que ambos respiraban, y tan intenso como una colisión estelar.

Pero la conexión duró sólo un segundo.

Porque ambos alcanzaron a escuchar el último fragmento de conversación del niño con su mamá.

—Y entonces hizo magia mamá, sacó una varita mágica y todo. ¡Es un mago!

Hermione abrió los ojos desmedidamente sin saber qué decir y miró a Draco en busca de auxilio.

Entonces Draco, después de un asentimiento de complicidad, se acercó al niño. Hizo el ademán de sacar algo detrás de la oreja del pequeño, y apareció disimuladamente una pequeña paleta roja. Sebastián aplaudió encantado, coreando el gesto con risas y repitiendo "_te lo dije, te lo dije_" mientras se llevaba la paletita a la boca. Hermione compuso una sonrisa enternecida.

— ¡Que impresionante! —comentó Lis dulcemente, mientras revolvía el cabello de su pequeño, aliviada de verlo mejor. Le dirigió una mirada intencionada al rubio, ya de espaldas a ella, y luego observó a su prima, mientras articulaba con los labios un gigantesco _wow_ que Hermione fingió no ver.

Ya podía escucharla al teléfono diciéndole "_pero qué escondidito te lo tenías, prima_"


	4. 4 Dejavú

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_N/A:__Vaya, ¿tantos reviews ya? Muchísimas gracias en verdad. No saben lo que significa para mí que cada una de ustedes me dejen saber lo que opinan, es la mejor recompensa que existe… _

_Bueno, quería aclarar un poquito porque algunas lectoras se sacaron un poquito de onda con lo del medimago y el inefable… según yo lo había dejado claro pero jajaja a veces soy medio enredosa. La cosa es así: Draco estudió Medimagia completita, o sea, es sanador. Pero su enfoque fue la investigación por aquello del asunto genético que hacía posible que surgiera la magia en muggles. A raíz de esa investigación fue invitado posteriormente a incorporarse al cuerpo de Inefables del Ministerio. Según mi manera de ver, los Inefables no estudian para ser Inefables, tienen su propia especialización y cuando son muy buenos entonces los mandan llamar… Es tan variado el campo de los misterios que dudo realmente que se pueda estudiar directamente para encargarse de ellos… no sé, tal vez me equivoco, pero siempre lo vi así._

_Y ya dejo de dar tanto rollo mareador y las dejo leer. ¡Gracias!_

**.**

**Atrapados por el Destino**

Capítulo 4. Dejavú

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Se colocó el tercer par de aretes que probaba esa tarde. Tampoco le gustó. Al final terminó con los primero que se había probado.

Acomodó las ondas de su cabello, con las que había batallado como siempre le pasaba cuando procuraba verse peinada, y tras una última mirada apreciativa, salió por la puerta de su dormitorio.

Se repetía una y otra vez que solamente estaba siendo educada, que intentaba saldar la deuda con Malfoy, para así poder sentirse tranquila. No le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie. Pero honestamente ni ella misma podía engañarse. La realidad era que la expectativa de su encuentro con Malfoy la venía atormentando desde el lunes.

Aún recordaba el regreso a su casa, después de salir del hospital donde Sebastián había estado internado. Después de realizar un hechizo modificador a las radiografías del niño, para eliminar cualquier evidencia de aquel altruista gesto del rubio, habían subido a su camioneta en silencio, y continuaron el resto del trayecto prácticamente sin dirigirse la palabra.

Pero, por impresionante que pareciera, aquello no había sido para nada un silencio incómodo. Por el contrario, fue un silencio cómplice y reconfortante que solamente había sentido antes con Ron o con Harry.

Un silencio que solamente puede tenerse con aquellas personas con quienes te sientes con tanta comodidad como para no tener que llenar los espacios con conversaciones triviales… Algo demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo.

Sentía en el ambiente una especie de electricidad que la rodeaba, como si de magnetismo se tratara. Era demasiado consiente de la presencia de Malfoy a su lado, y percibía hasta el más ínfimo de sus movimientos, elevando sus pulsaciones cardiacas.

Se preguntó por qué sería. Por qué razón cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas percibía al rubio de esa manera, como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, como si ante un movimiento de él, su cuerpo tuviera que reaccionar también. Pero por sobre todo, se preguntaba por qué razón lo sentía ahora. Ya había convivido antes con Malfoy, para su desgracia, durante su estancia en Hogwarts; y estaba convencida de que nunca había sentido esa comodidad estando a su lado. Muy por el contrario, generalmente tenerlo enfrente era preludio de un connato de úlcera gástrica.

Quería atribuirlo a la gratitud por haber ayudado a su sobrino, pero era evidente que aquello no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. Ya lo había percibido antes, antes de enterarse de lo del accidente. Precisamente cuando él se había acercado a ella diciéndole, en pocas palabras, que quería conocerla. A pesar de mediar una distancia aún prudente entre ambos, ella lo había sentido tan dolorosamente cerca que sus poros reaccionaron erizándose.

Cuando al fin entraron en su pequeño departamento, y ella depositó las llaves en la mesita del comedor, intentó romper el silencio.

—¿Quieres entonces el café?

Draco sonrió de medio lado, y Hermione se descubrió reconociendo aquella sonrisa como una constante en sus recuerdos de él en Hogwarts. Esa que siempre había llamado su atención por la curiosa mezcla de arrogancia y franca gracia que denotaba. Como queriendo disfrazar con ironía su reacción, para no dejar ver que realmente le parecía simpático un comentario.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que conociera tanto acerca de los matices de las sonrisas de Malfoy.

—No creas que con un café ahora te vas a librar de tu deuda, Granger. Sabes a qué me refería.

—Lo entendí perfectamente, Malfoy. Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo.

—Pues te lo agradezco Granger, pero debo irme ahora. —Draco caminó hacia la puerta sin esperar a Hermione, pero ella se encaminó justo detrás de él para acompañarlo a la salida.

—Entonces, ¿te veo en algún lugar, o paso por ti?

—Dime dónde y cuándo, y te encontraré ahí. —contestó Hermione, intentando apartar el nerviosismo que le ocasionaba aquella absurda situación.

—Próximo viernes a las ocho en punto. Te veré en el Caldero Chorreante, y de ahí, te llevaré a otro lugar.

Hermione respiró profundamente, pero asintió.

—Está hecho.

Se vio en la ridícula situación de no saber cómo despedirse de él. Iba a levantar el brazo para estrechar su mano, pero era tan absurdo que se contuvo. Al final, él volvió a inclinar su cabeza, como había hecho en su sala un par de horas atrás.

—Hasta entonces. Buenas noches.

Y se fue.

Hermione cerró la puerta, y recargó su espalda contra ella, deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Las palabras de la adivina resonando en su cabeza.

_Él tocará a tu puerta, antes de que el ciclo lunar haya terminado. Él fue tu pasado, más allá de las barreras de tu entendimiento del tiempo; y en tus manos estará que forme parte de tu futuro…_

A pesar de nunca antes haber creído en la adivinación, aquello comenzó a inquietarla.

Y ahora el plazo había concluido. Eran las 7:50 de la noche, y estaba a punto de salir a su encuentro con Malfoy. Su raciocinio le decía que aquello había sido solamente una coincidencia, nada relevante en realidad. Que era imposible que precisamente él fuera su "destino". Que era ridículo.

Pero lo que había sentido estando con él era algo que no se podía ignorar. Esa energía que la recorrió tan vívidamente aquella noche era la prueba tangible de que algo, no sabía qué, se había despertado entre ellos.

Y la asustaba.

Se encontró respirando hondo para infundirse valor antes de salir por la puerta, y desaparecer rumbo a su encuentro con él.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Apareció en el Caldero Chorreante justo en el momento en que las campanadas del reloj empotrado en la pared marcaban las ocho de la noche.

No tuvo que buscarlo siquiera, él se acercó a ella antes de que tuviera oportunidad de levantar la vista.

—Aprecio tu puntualidad Granger. Y el intento por domar tu cabellera —sonrió cuando la chica frunció el ceño. Había placeres difíciles de resistir, y uno de ellos era sin duda hacerla enojar.

—Pues yo apreciaría que dejaras de molestarme por mi apariencia. Y yo en tu lugar empezaría a buscar nuevas maneras de alegrarme la vida sin hacerlo a costa de los demás.

—Pero, ¿dónde quedaría entonces la diversión? —Draco acercó su brazo, para que ella lo tomara. El gesto la hizo dudar, pero al final cedió y se aferró a él, rogando a Merlín que no se percibiera el ligero temblor que la sacudía mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

—Claro, lo olvidaba —prosiguió el rubio—. Me parece que desconoces ese término: diversión. Pero no te aflijas, estando conmigo aprenderás en qué consiste.

—¿Y cómo haré eso? Ah, déjame adivinar. Me enseñarás a hacer que las personas se enojen hasta que salga humo por sus orejas; y luego nos reiremos encantados cuando de pronto hagan combustión espontánea. Buen plan, Malfoy. Eres un maestro de la diversión.

—Eso no tengo que enseñártelo yo. Si mi memoria no me falla, eres perfectamente capaz de lograrlo por tus propios medios. —La observó de reojo con una mueca divertida en los labios—. Y claro, cuando eso falla, siempre puedes encargarte tú misma de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a alguien con un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

Ambos caminaban por el callejón Diagon, que bullía de actividad incluso a esa hora de la noche. Los locales comerciales estaban ya cerrados, pero los restaurantes, los bares y algunas cafeterías continuaban abiertos.

—Veo que no lo has olvidado.

—Sería difícil hacerlo. Aún me sangra la nariz en tiempos de frío.

Hermione lo miró asustada, deteniéndolo junto a ella. Él la miraba con el semblante serio, lo cual solamente hacía que su culpa aumentara. Bien merecido se lo había tenido, de eso no había duda. ¿Pero, en verdad le sangraba la nariz cada invierno a raíz de aquel golpe? Se encontró observando sus fosas nasales, como esperando que una gota de sangre se asomara en cualquier momento.

Entonces sin previo aviso Draco sonrió nuevamente, desconcertándola por completo.

—En verdad no puedo creer que hayas creído semejante disparate.

Iba a indignarse, pero por alguna razón, se encontró riendo en su lugar. Cuando al fin terminaron de reír ambos se miraron de manera cómplice, como si aquella pelea, en vez de ser una experiencia desagradable, se tratara de un grato recuerdo mutuo.

—Vamos, o van a ignorar la reservación.

—¿Reservación? —Hermione lo miró interrogante— ¿Puedo saber a dónde me llevas?

—Por supuesto que no. Si te lo digo, probablemente huyas. Dejémoslo como una sorpresa.

Aquel comentario no la calmó en absoluto. Por el contrario, comenzó a hacer que se planteara la posibilidad de salir corriendo.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Entraron en el pequeño pero abarrotado local y todos sus sentidos se vieron saturados. La música era suave y agradable, y la temperatura cálida. El aroma entremezclado de café y especias era predominante, aunque a juzgar por lo que podía ver, no era precisamente una cafetería. Había algunas parejas bailando en una pequeña pista al fondo del lugar, justo donde un amplio ventanal se abría para dar paso a una bella terraza, con columnas cubiertas de enredadera, y antorchas que iluminaban con destellos dorados la tranquila noche.

De inmediato un camarero, vestido con una elegante túnica púrpura, preguntó si tenían reservación. Tras revisar la lista los condujo a una mesa para dos personas situada en un rincón cercano a la pista.

—Nunca antes había venido aquí —comentó Hermione, mientras colocaba su ligero abrigo en el respaldo de la silla— ¿Qué es exactamente?

—Suelo venir aquí con Theo y Blaise. Es un sitio agradable para conversar, además de tener una excelente variedad de café. Ha cobrado algo de popularidad con el tiempo, así que ahora se manejan con reservación. Pero antes era más tranquilo.

—Cuando dijiste que podría asustarme —comentó la chica con aire casual mientras recorría con la vista el lugar— realmente pensé que me llevarías a algún lugar rimbombante, algo más de tu estilo. Enseguida me imaginé trajes de etiqueta y copas de coñac.

—Y te asustaste.

—Estuve a punto de salir corriendo en realidad.

—Pues ya vez que no ha sido necesario. Pensé que te asustarías al ver la pista de baile —Draco dirigió la vista hacia las parejas que se mecían suavemente al compás de la música.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me asusta una pista de baile, Malfoy?

Draco se reclinó sobre la mesa, para acercarse más a la chica, mientras la observaba con una mirada divertida.

—Te vi bailando con Viktor Krum ¿recuerdas?, supuse que después de una experiencia tan traumática, aborrecerías cualquier lugar con un poco de música bailable.

Hermione volvió a reír, mientras el mesero se acercaba para ofrecerles el menú. Después de ordenar sus bebidas, el hombre se retiró.

—Y eso que no me viste bailando con Ronald. Viktor era un maestro de baile en comparación con él —La joven recordó con nostalgia a su amigo.

Draco sintió una extraña punzada en la boca del estómago, que ignoró lo mejor que pudo. De pronto recordó que odiaba a Weasley.

—Así que sigues saliendo con él.

Hermione bajó la vista con pesar. Recordar el final de su relación con Ron siempre la hacía sentir culpable.

—En realidad no. No he vuelto a verlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo poco que he sabido de él ha sido a través de Ginny, su hermana. Pero preferiría cambiar de tema.

—¿Y entonces de qué quieres hablar?

—Pues, en realidad, lo que me gustaría saber es por qué me buscaste Malfoy. Y por qué estamos aquí, conversando.

Draco, incómodo, cambió de posición en su silla. Por su puesto que ella no se iba por las ramas. Quería respuestas… respuestas que no podía darle.

—¿A qué te dedicas Granger? ¿Continuaste con tu cosa esa del PEDO?

—Era P.E.D.D.O. —contestó con su tonito sabelotodo, levantando la nariz en aquel gesto tan típico de ella cuando se ofendía. Había mordido el anzuelo—. Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros. ¿Cómo sabes de eso Malfoy?

—Pues te la pasabas repartiendo propaganda al respecto. Recuerdo cómo me reí con el hilarante nombre que decidiste ponerle cuando me topé con uno de esos panfletos. ¿Pedo, Granger? ¿No pudiste escoger algo mejor?

Hermione rechinó los dientes con enojo. ¡Todos los hombres eran unos inmaduros!

—Tal vez el nombre no fue mi idea más brillante. Pero la iniciativa fue un éxito, terminó decretándose como ley hace siete años.

El mesero llegó con dos tazas humeantes y aromáticas que depositó con cuidado en la mesa. Después de preguntar si les hacía falta algo, se retiró del lugar.

—Derecho —retomó Draco la conversación—. Creo que elegiste bien tu profesión, tomando en cuenta tu pequeña obsesión por proteger a los indefensos.

—Tú por el contrario —respondió la chica—, elegiste la profesión que menos me hubiera esperado de ti. ¿Medimagia, en verdad? —tomó un sorbo de su café—. No es que precisamente me la pasara preguntándome qué habías hecho de tu vida, pero si me preguntaran a qué creería yo que te dedicabas, hubiera respondido que a atender los negocios de tu familia. Tal vez que habías estudiado alguna carrera administrativa… ¿Por qué elegiste esa profesión?

Draco se entretuvo degustando su café. Siempre tenía que hacer las preguntas equivocadas ¿no? Bueno, un poco de verdad tampoco haría ningún daño.

—Mi ramo en realidad es la investigación.

Los ojos de Hermione llamearon con curiosidad.

—Vaya. Qué interesante, ¿qué investigas exactamente?

—Mi tesis se basó en el desarrollo de la magia en gente no mágica. Específicamente en el factor genético que potencializaba su generación.

—¿Y descubriste algo interesante? —La chica realmente estaba intrigada. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había preguntado qué era realmente lo que hacía que ella fuera una bruja.

Draco la miró, encontrando en su mirada apremiante que realmente le interesaba el tema. Si tuviera una ínfima idea de lo que hacía ahora, seguramente se caería de espaldas. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la racional Granger ante un tema que escapaba de todo entendimiento? De pronto sintió verdadero pesar por no poder compartir su investigación actual.

—No fue concluyente. Nunca pude desentrañar su origen genético, todas las pruebas siempre apuntaron a una generación espontánea.

Hermione de pronto se quedó seria, mirando cabizbaja hacia su taza de café medio vacía. Algo que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido.

—¿Hay algún problema Granger?

—No realmente —Hermione lo miró de nuevo. No sabía por qué razón, pero de pronto se sintió triste—. Me preguntaba qué te había hecho estudiar ese tema, es todo.

—¿Quieres que sea honesto? — De pronto Draco se sintió vulnerable, expuesto. Sabía que estaba empezando a pisar un terreno muy personal, algo hasta ahora desconocido para él. Se encontró rememorando esas primeras investigaciones, y la imagen mental que siempre tenía en su cabeza—. Fuiste tú.

Fue una sensación muy extraña la que la recorrió, como si hubieran derramado cerveza de mantequilla en su interior. Sintió cómo una calidez se extendía desde el centro de su pecho hasta alcanzar cada una de sus extremidades. —¿Yo? —terminó preguntando, una vez pudo recuperar el habla.

Se miraron intensamente. Como si de pronto se hubiera roto un cristal entre ambos.

—Fuiste el motor principal de mis primeras investigaciones. ¿Qué era lo que te hacía tan superior a mí, a todos nosotros? ¿Cómo había tanta magia en alguien sin ascendencia mágica?

La música cambió de pronto, volviéndose más lenta. Un par de parejas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Ella los miró ausentemente, en parte porque no podía mirar a su acompañante. Sentía las mejillas arreboladas, y aún persistía aquella extraña sensación de calidez en su interior. Nunca hubiera pensado que Draco había llegado a verla de aquella forma… superior, así la había llamado.

—¿No lo hiciste para comprobar que las personas como yo no debíamos existir? —preguntó, recordando de pronto la razón por la que se había sentido triste unos momentos atrás.

—Por el contrario Granger, quería entenderte. —Estaba hablando más de la cuenta, lo tenía claro, pero no podía callarse. Una vez abierto el tema, las palabras fluían por su boca sorprendiéndolo incluso a él mismo—. Fuiste la persona que mandó al traste cada una de las enseñanzas que recibí cuando aún era un niño. Sin importar cuánto me esforzara, jamás llegué a superarte. Recuerdo que al final, mi meta más ambiciosa era lograr igualarte. Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza sin siquiera proponértelo, y quería saber por qué.

Estaba sumergida en su mirada, en la intensidad desgarradora con que la observaba, y de pronto se preguntó si siempre había sido así, si detrás de aquel niño que se desvivía por insultarla, siempre se había encontrado aquel hombre franco y directo que ahora tenía en frente. Y le dolió, en verdad, no haberlo descubierto antes.

¿Cómo hubiera sido si aquellos prejuicios que le habían inculcado no hubieran existido? ¿Se habrían odiado? Comenzaba a dudarlo seriamente…

Así estuvieron un rato inconmensurable. Reconociéndose, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en realidad; pero también como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre… Como si después de un largo tiempo de oscuridad, por primera vez se encendiera una luz que les permitía verse tal cual eran.

La música cambió nuevamente, y Draco instintivamente tendió su mano hacia ella, invitándola a bailar.

Ella accedió con facilidad, dejándose guiar por la energía que fluía en su interior, y se encaminó con Draco a la pista de baile. Él, sin soltar su mano, la hizo girar suavemente una vez, antes de tomarla por la cintura con marcada firmeza y aproximarla a su cuerpo. Ella tomó su hombro con suavidad y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Qué extraña sensación, qué irónica. Sentirse como en casa en los brazos de aquél que había sido su más acérrimo enemigo.

La música iba cambiando paulatinamente, pero ellos mantenían su ritmo propio, completamente ajenos a su entorno. Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, sin ningún tipo de tapujo o disimulo, observándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho en su vida. Con total conciencia de lo que hacían, sin ningún tipo de recriminación interior.

Lo embargaba una paz que estaba más allá de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar. La tenía en sus brazos y era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ellos.

La miraba a ella y comenzaba a comprender la razón por la cual había pasado tantas vidas a su lado. Aquella sensación que recorría su columna como electricidad y se extendía más allá de sus terminaciones nerviosas, casi como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo para entrar en el de ella. Se sentía tan completo, era como si su vida entera hubiera esperado por aquel momento. Era feliz, realmente era feliz… ¿cómo había pasado?

Draco soltó su mano y tomó a la joven por la cintura, haciéndola girar una vez en el aire para luego dejarla nuevamente en el piso. Ella, tomada por sorpresa, se aferró al cuello del joven, y al deslizarse nuevamente al piso, quedó abrazada a él, muy cerca uno del otro.

Aquel magnetismo que ya había sentido en su presencia comenzó a instarla a avanzar hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios, mientras sus ojos continuaban firmemente clavados en los de él.

De pronto algo sucedió, una imagen de ellos bailando, borrosa y ambigua, se instaló en su memoria como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, a pesar de estar segura de nunca en su vida haber bailado con Draco. Aquella visión fue acompañada por una muy peculiar sensación de opresión en el pecho, que la dejó momentáneamente clavada en su lugar.

Draco la miró interrogante, mientras detenía su danza.

—¿Está todo bien?

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento, aún con aquella extraña sensación instalada en su pecho. ¿Lo habría soñado?

—Sí, sí —meneó un par de veces su cabeza para espabilarse— perdona. Creí recordar algo, pero… bueno. Algo imposible.

Draco la encaminó de regreso a su mesa, preguntándose qué había pasado. Hasta hacía un par de segundos se había sentido como en un trance, y estaba seguro de que si ella no se hubiera detenido tan abruptamente, la hubiera besado.

¿Qué había sido eso, aquella sensación de experiencia ya vivida? Su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, llevando más oxígeno a su cerebro, aclarando su mente…

Volvía a recordar a la adivina, y aquel extraño presagio que le había dado. Ahora estaba convencida de que se trataba de él, de Draco. Pero eso sólo lograba que su analítica mente se formulara nuevas preguntas.

—Malfoy, ¿por qué me fuiste a buscar?

—Porque quería conocerte Granger, ya te lo había dicho.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo. Lo que no me queda claro es por qué —Hermione se acercó a él a través de la mesa, esperando una respuesta que ésta vez no iba a poder eludir—. ¿Por qué te interesaste de pronto en conocerme, Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué hizo que repentinamente decidieras acercarte a mí?

Se sintió acorralado por la objetividad de la chica, por la exigencia en su voz.

No podía revelar su investigación sin comprometerla, o poner en riesgo su trabajo… además de correr el riesgo de que saliera pitando en cuanto él comenzara a hablar de reencarnaciones y vidas compartidas.

Pero, si no contestaba a su pregunta, estaba convencido que igualmente se iría. Y ahora estaba seguro de que eso era algo que no iba a permitir que sucediera.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

_._

_N/A 2: perdón que casi se me olvidaba. Aquí les dejo el enlace para un artecito bastante mono de este capítulo, publicado en el grupo "Dramione: historias de amor que deben ser contadas": www (punto) facebook (punto) com / ?fbid=10151118024103152&set=o.358941000785772&type=3_


	5. 5 Pesadilla

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_N/A: Hola a todas! Disculpen la demora pero ésta semanita la tuve algo complicada para escribir. Probablemente también me tarde un poquito más en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que no sea demasiado._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, los agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._

**.**

**Atrapados por el Destino**

Capítulo 5. Pesadillas

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Caminaba por el pasillo, volteando de un lado hacia el otro como si de una prófuga de Azkaban se tratara. Serpenteó el camino a su despacho, evitando los sitios más concurridos. No quería hablar con nadie. No quería encontrarse con nadie. No quería que nadie notara el tono rojizo de sus ojos o las enormes ojeras que evidenciaban su estado anímico en esos momentos.

Se sentía tan mal. Tan culpable por su comportamiento, por su reacción impulsiva e infantil. Por haberse ido así sin más…

Aquel viernes había esperado su respuesta con ansiedad, intentando por todos los medios comprender la razón lógica por la cual él había aparecido en su puerta, cumpliendo con la profecía de aquella adivina. Le dolió tanto no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria que prefirió salir de ahí.

Entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta. Corrió las persianas del ventanal que daba al pasillo y llamó a su asistente para solicitar que por ningún motivo le pasara llamadas. Lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era pensar.

El recuerdo de aquella última conversación no la había dejado tranquila durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿Por qué te interesaste de pronto en conocerme, Draco Malfoy?¿Qué hizo que repentinamente decidieras acercarte a mí?

Él tardó en contestar. Podía ver claramente que el rubio estaba intentando encontrar una respuesta, o al menos tratando de encontrar una salida airosa para aquella pregunta. Al final, sin embargo, la miró inquisitivamente, mudando su expresión por una más seria.

—¿Y por qué eso es tan importante Granger, qué diferencia representa para ti?

Sabía cuál era la razón real por la cual se empeñaba en conocer la respuesta de aquella pregunta, en su cabeza llameaba la extraña adivina, pronunciando aquellas fatídicas palabras. Pero no podía utilizar aquel argumento como una razón, al menos no una válida. ¿Cómo podía ser el destino una razón de peso?

—Porque quiero entenderlo, Malfoy. Necesito saber por qué razón fuiste en mi búsqueda después de tanto tiempo. No entiendo tu repentino interés —empezaba a subir el tono de su voz, presa de las emociones encontradas que se agolpaban en su pecho—. Llegas a disculparte después de más de diez años de no tener el menor contacto, y a decirme que quieres conocerme. ¿Por qué?

—En realidad lo había decidido aproximadamente dos semanas atrás, pero tardé en encontrar la manera de localizarte.

—Después de diez años —prosiguió, ignorando por completo su comentario—, de un día para otro despiertas diciendo: Oh vaya, me parece que fui demasiado grosero con Granger cuando estábamos en la escuela. Iré a pedirle disculpas y de paso la invitaré a salir. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido siquiera?

—No. No lo tiene.

—¡Entonces dale sentido! —gritó.

Una pareja sentada a una mesa de distancia volteó a mirarlos disimuladamente. Hermione respiró hondo para tratar de calmar sus emociones.

—No puedo decírtelo, de acuerdo. No puedo Granger. ¿No es suficiente para ti que lo haya hecho? ¿Por qué razón te tienes que empeñar en encontrarle lógica a algo que no la necesita?

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, y tomó su abrigo y su bolsa.

—Porque sencillamente no puedo concebir tu cambio de actitud hacia mí como algo arbitrario.

Draco la tomó de la mano, tratando de evitar que se marchara.

—No es algo arbitrario, de acuerdo. —El tono de su voz continuaba siendo bajo, pero el matiz había cambiado. Ahora denotaba a las claras que estaba cabreado—. Como tampoco lo es que seas tú precisamente la primera persona a quién fui a buscar, después de tantos años, para pedirle perdón por mis acciones de antaño. —La miró a los ojos, tratando de enterrar en su interior el orgullo malherido—. Sí, existen razones que me llevaron a tomar la decisión de acercarme a ti, ¡pero no es necesario que las sepas para que podamos intentar conocernos! ¡No tienes que saberlo todo siempre!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de coraje, de dolor y de impotencia. Sencillamente no podía concebir que por un designio del destino, él hubiera llegado a buscarla, en aquel momento preciso, para cumplir con una estúpida profecía de feria muggle que para empezar ni siquiera quería conocer.

¿Por qué razón tenía que cambiar su manera de ver la vida hasta ahora? Era ella quien tomaba las riendas de su vida, no un simple azar, un mero juego de dados lanzado al ruedo desde antes de haber nacido.

No era justo. ¡No lo era! No se trataba de intentar saberlo todo, como él había alegado. Simplemente quería entender por qué se había acercado a ella. El destino y un cuerno, tenía que haber razones de peso, pero él se empeñaba en no decirlas. ¿Qué tenía que ocultar? ¿Acaso sólo intentaba jugar con ella? Tal vez su plan era enamorarla para luego burlarse, como siempre había hecho…

Sentía la sangre bullir en sus venas, agolpando en su interior toda la frustración, rabia y dudas que sentía en ese momento. Estaba realmente molesta. Muy, muy molesta. Con él y con su mutismo, consigo misma y sus sentimientos fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo con la maldita ancianita entrometida y su palabrería charlatana.

Y ese coraje la hizo marcharse.

Aún a pesar del dolor, casi físico, que sintió al separar su mano de Draco en un movimiento brusco. Aún a pesar de sentir que el aliento abandonaba su pecho al observar la desilusión opacando sus ojos grises, mandando con ellos al traste todas las teorías de burlas y desprecio que había barajeado segundos atrás.

Aún a pesar de haberse arrepentido de su arrebato en el mismo instante en que pisó el suelo adoquinado del Callejón Diagon y desapareció para marcharse a su departamento.

…y aún ahora, que se encontraba reprochándose su conducta en la privacidad de su despacho.

No debió haberse marchado.

La realidad era que quería a Draco Malfoy cerca, en verdad quería conocerlo…

Con lo poco —poquísimo— que había podido estar con él, había descubierto a una persona que en verdad la intrigaba, que la atraía. Que la había hecho sentir como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Y ella, de la manera más absurda y estúpida posible, lo había alejado, cortando de tajo cualquier posibilidad.

Pues bien. Ahora sería su turno de buscarlo… de encontrarlo.

No podía racionalizarlo, no ésta vez, porque existían miles de razones lógicas por la cuales era mejor dejar así las cosas, hacer como si nunca hubiera ido a buscarla y dejar de pensar en él. Pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que buscarlo era lo correcto. No porque una viejecita chalada se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque sentía en su interior que era lo que debía hacer.

El latir apremiante de su corazón no podía equivocarse.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

No podía concentrarse. Por más que intentaba dejar de pensar en ella, y en su abrupta retirada, se encontraba a si mismo rememorando aquella mirada herida y orgullosa.

No importó que lo intentara, no importó que él dejara a un lado su orgullo y tratara de evitar que se marchara. Ella se había ido…

¿Por qué cuando, por una vez en su vida, intentaba hacer las cosas bien, tenían que salir tan condenadamente mal?

Intentó hacer lo correcto, con uno y mil demonios. Intentó decir lo más que pudo sin quebrantar las reglas de su profesión, de su investigación. ¿Por qué razón tenía que empeñarse en enterarse de todo? Nunca dejó de ser, a final de cuentas, una insufrible sabelotodo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho? A saber realmente cuál hubiese sido su reacción. Lo más probable es que se hubiera soltado un buen discurso del por qué era imposible que ellos estuvieran de alguna manera "destinados" a estar juntos. Incluso podía imaginar su gesto de escepticismo ante un argumento semejante.

Claro que si él mismo no lo hubiera investigado, tampoco lo creería posible.

Pero qué quería aquella mujer, ¿que llegara con toda la investigación en brazos, para poder justificar, punto por punto y vida tras vida, la razón por la cual debían estar juntos? Pensándolo bien, eso no sonaba tan descabellado tratándose de Hermione Granger. Tal vez incluso fuera necesario que escribiera un ensayo detallado, de tres metros de longitud, con las razones enumeradas por orden de importancia del por qué era sensato intentar conocerse.

Draco aventó el pergamino que tenía sobre su escritorio en un arrebato de impotencia.

Lo intentó, en verdad lo hizo. Pero tal vez ya era muy tarde, las diferencias entre ambos habían creado un abismo insorteable. Ella desconfiaba de él, y a pesar de todas las razones que le había dado para trata de enmendar su comportamiento en el pasado, éste siempre se cerniría sobre él. Sobre ellos… Y si ella no era capaz de intentar conocerse sin perdonar lo que había sucedido hacía ya tanto tiempo, entonces nada de lo que él intentara podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Ella desconfiaba de sus razones, y él no podía darle más. Él era Draco Malfoy y no podía cambiar quien había sido.

Tal vez después de todo, el ciclo de sus vidas juntos se había roto en ésta vida, desde el mismo instante en que el destino decidió ponerlos en dos posiciones tan diametralmente opuestas.

Maldito destino y su ironías, que los había hecho rivales por circunstancias que ninguno de los dos podían controlar. Y todo hubiera estado bien, él hubiera podido continuar perfectamente con su vida como hasta ahora. Pero claro, el maldito destino nuevamente le había jugado sucio, mostrándole sólo un atisbo de lo que hubiera podido ser, esperanzándolo, haciéndole creer que podía aspirar a ser feliz, para después mandarlo de un solo golpe de nuevo a la realidad: era imposible que estuvieran juntos.

Abrió el expediente de Hermione Granger, y volvió a contemplar aquella pintura de Astrid Renaldi con su mirada permanentemente triste.

¿Por qué la seguía contemplando?

Cerró el expediente con rabia y se levantó de su escritorio. No podía hacer más…

Al demonio el destino, y sus estúpidas pruebas de que ambos habían estado juntos desde su primera aparición en la tierra. ¿Nada era para siempre, no? Todo tenía un principio y un final, y ésta vida era el final, al menos para ellos dos. Fue el final desde el primer instante en que ambos abrieron sus ojos en ésta nueva vida. Ella nunca lo perdonaría a él. Él nunca más volvería a rogarle por una oportunidad a ella.

A ver qué podía hacer el destino contra su propio orgullo y la lógica de Granger.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Esa noche, por cuarta vez consecutiva, no pudo dormir bien.

Nuevamente volvió a despertarse, en medio de la noche, conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Toda la noche permaneció sumida en un duermevela intermitente, asediada por sueños extraños e inexplicables que se repetían constantemente, como trozos inconexos de películas. No entendía a qué demonios intentaba jugar su subconsciente.

Recordaba solamente retazos, pequeños fragmentos de información. Sin embargo el sentimiento de dolor y angustia seguía instalado en su pecho, tan vívido en el sueño como ya despierta. Era como si hubieran desgarrado su pecho con un cuchillo al rojo vivo, nunca en toda su vida había sentido aquel dolor… Ni las torturas de Bellatrix podían compararse.

Había un hombre, un hombre muy enfermo. Manchas negras y fétidas impregnaban todo el lugar, iluminado tan solo por una vela a medio consumir. El lugar era deprimente, y el hombre se veía a todas luces a punto de morir, pero ella permanecía ahí, a su lado, refrescando el hirviente rostro con un paño humedecido.

Era un hombre joven, seguramente no pasaba de los 34 años, pero tenía el rostro tan decrépito que era imposible adivinar sus facciones. La imagen comenzaba a desdibujarse en su mente, pero aquellos ojos, hundidos en sus cuencas hasta el punto de parecer un cadáver, la miraban con ternura. Aún a pesar de su terrible apariencia, podía adivinarse que habían sido un par de ojos realmente bellos, que todo él había sido hermoso… Sabía, como solamente en un sueño se puede saber, que ella lo conocía, aún a pesar de nunca antes haber visto ese rostro.

—Deja de hacer esto, amor. —murmuró el hombre con voz rasposa, apenas audible—. Es inevitable.

—Shhh. Calla, no te agotes —le contestaba ella, también en un susurro, mientras acomodaba los húmedos mechones castaños que se adherían a su frente—. Sabes que no voy a dejarte. Aquí estaré contigo.

—Debes irte, Astrid. Están detrás de ti… piensa en los niños. Por favor, amada mía, huye.

Ella había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

—Tengo la casa protegida. No me encontrarán aquí, no al menos hasta qué, no hasta que… —No pudo terminar de hablar. Se derrumbó en el pecho del hombre y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró posar con suavidad su mano sobre su cabello, y lo acarició con dulzura.

—Eres fuerte, mi amada Astrid. Sé que lo superarás.

—No podré Franco, ¿cómo podré vivir sin ti?

—Lo harás, porque tienes que hacerlo. Porque eres la mujer más fuerte, inteligente y tenaz que conozco, y porque me lo prometiste.

—No… —sollozó ella.

—Este no es el fin, mi amor. Un amor como el nuestro no conoce final… ya estaremos juntos en otro lugar, en otro momento, y el tiempo no se interpondrá entre nosotros.

—Te amo Franco… te amo tanto que es imposible describirlo. No puedo visualizar mi vida sin ti a mi lado, no puedo concebirme si ya no estarás aquí conmigo.

Un acceso de tos atacó al hombre, que de inmediato comenzó a emanar sangre negruzca por la boca. Ella, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, convocó un poco de agua limpia en una palangana, remojó un trapo, y retiró los restos de sangre del rostro del joven.

Podía ver como la vida se iba apagando poco a poco en aquel ser. Como, con cada respiración, iba perdiendo un poco más de fuerza, un poco más de energía.

—No me dejes, mi vida. No me dejes…

—Nunca lo haré Astrid. Siempre estaré a tu lado… siempre. Eres el amor de mi vida.

—Y tú eres el amor de mi alma. —dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ese rostro…

¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar ese rostro? Su mente lúcida trataba de imponerle un nombre que no le quedaba, que no era el suyo. Pero ella, aquella mujer a quien personificaba en su sueño, no lo conocía. ¿Qué su nombre no es Franco, Franco Messina?

Todo comenzó a tornarse extraño, con un matiz que entremezclaba lo real y lo irreal, y ella comenzó a volverse consciente de quién era, mientras seguía contemplando cómo aquel hombre respiraba su último aliento. El dolor agolpó su pecho, las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos…

—¡Franco! —Gritó. Pero ya no estaba dormida. Había gritado en su cama, mientras se levantaba apretando su pecho con la mano en puño, y jadeando aceleradamente. Tenía el rostro perlado en sudor, y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Tardó un rato en comprender que todo había sido un sueño. Y que además, no era la primera vez que le sucedía… Había habido otros, muchos otros. Sueños diferentes, que tenían algo en común a pesar de tratarse de personas diferentes, en situaciones diferentes y en lugares diferentes.

Todos la dejaban con la misma sensación en el pecho, aún y cuando el sueño no fuera desgarrador, sino feliz. Siempre despertaba sintiéndose como si la hubieran partido por la mitad, como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo mismo de su alma.

Y todos tenían una particular similitud: Cada vez que intentaba recordarlos, ya más calmada y con sus emociones en control, el sueño se desdibujaba, y comenzaba a olvidar el rostro de la persona con quien había soñado. Y mientras más se esforzaba por recordarlo, por volver a contemplar las facciones de aquellos hombres a quienes había amado tanto en cada uno de sus sueños, más comenzaban a desaparecer, para ser sustituidos por otro rostro…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su subconsciente jugaba tan suciamente con ella?

Ya lo había asumido, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por localizar a Malfoy, pero ninguno de sus conocidos sabía nada acerca de él… ¿Qué necesidad había de torturarla así? ¡Lo iba a encontrar!

Pero que por favor, su mente dejara de hacerle esto. Por favor, que dejara de poner el rostro de Draco Malfoy en cada uno de los hombres de sus sueños…

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Una noche más sin dormir y estaba segura que terminaría volviéndose loca. Sabía que el remedio sería volver a ver Malfoy, pero en vista de que era imposible de localizar, estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la opción de visitar un psicólogo muggle…

Porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía sentirse así por alguien como Malfoy? No. Eso era inexacto, estaba segura que sentirse así por él era algo perfectamente lógico, ¡siempre y cuando no se tratara de ella!

La había molestado durante toda su infancia y parte de su juventud, por no mencionar su participación en la guerra. Bien, de acuerdo, era sólo un niño, y después de pensarlo detenidamente decidió que podía entenderlo, aún a pesar de todo…

Pero ese no era el único obstáculo para su insano sentimentalismo: No había sabido nada de él en diez años. ¡Diez años! En todo ese tiempo casi nunca se le cruzó ni por la mente. Las escasas ocasiones que lo había visto, había sido a lo lejos y ni siquiera habían intercambiado una mirada.

Sí de acuerdo, era cierto que en aquellas ocasiones logró colarse algún pequeñísimo pensamiento sobre lo bien que le habían sentado los años. Pero por Merlín, ella no era así de superficial… Siempre había detectado cierto encanto escondido en él, cosa que cuidó de guardar bajo siete candados en lo más recóndito de su mente. Pero jamás le interesó, ¿cómo podría? Había sido el peor patán del universo con ella.

El verdadero problema fue su abrupta aparición en su casa, y su posterior asociación con la lectura de mano de la adivina. A partir de ese momento comenzó todo. Todos aquellos extraños sentimientos, la aceleración de pulso al estar a su lado, la manera tan consciente en que percibía su proximidad… Era de locos.

Por no mencionar la manera tan insistente en que aparecía en sus pensamientos. Sólo lo había visto dos veces. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se sentía así por alguien a quien sólo conocía por un par de horas? Porque era claro que todo lo anterior a ese "reencuentro" no contaba realmente. Ese estúpido enamoramiento que sentía estaba basado exclusivamente en esas dos ocasiones que habían convivido, por primera vez en su vida, como personas civilizadas. Sólo cuando había podido ver a un Malfoy que no destilaba prejuicio por cada poro de su piel.

Tocó el botón del ascensor, esperando que estuviera vacío. No solía llegar tan temprano a su oficina, pero la falta de sueño y las pocas ganas de toparse con nadie la habían hecho llegar casi una hora antes de su hora habitual.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y ahora, para colmo de todos sus males, lo estaba soñando… No sueños bobos, sino verdaderas historias de amor, trágicas, románticas, tiernas… había todo un repertorio. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan creativa?

Enamorada de Malfoy. Soltó una risita nerviosa de solo pensarlo… En verdad tenía que conseguir el teléfono de un buen loquero.

El rostro de Malfoy aparecía en todos lados. En sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en sus sueños, tras la puerta del ascensor…

Se quedó helada.

—Granger… —el distante saludo lo recibió como un golpe en el pecho, mientras el rubio salía por la puerta del ascensor que ella había estado esperando.

—¿Malfoy? —su voz sonó entrecortada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí trabajo. Que tengas un buen día. —y sin más, se retiró.

No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando él ya había desaparecido tras una de las chimeneas que conectaban con el exterior. Y ella se había quedado ahí, estúpidamente congelada.

Lo buscó durante seis días, y cuando lo tuvo en frente no pudo ni mover un músculo.

Subió al elevador, y cuando por fin llegó a su oficina su mente se había clarificado y una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. Si él era medimago, y además se dedicaba a hacer investigaciones, había muy pocos sitios en todo en el ministerio donde podía trabajar.

Tuvo que esperar casi una hora para que su asistente llegara, pero en cuanto apareció por su puerta saltó sobre ella con desesperación

—Necesito que me consigas un dato. Es urgente Emily… Quiero que me consigas el nombre de todos los Inefables que trabajan en el ministerio.

—Pe-pe-pero… —tartamudeó la joven— eso es estrictamente confidencial, señorita Granger.

Hermione la tomó por los hombros —pero yo confío en tus capacidades Emily, nunca me has fallado.

La joven, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos asintió, y salió del despacho de su jefa, dejándola visiblemente alterada.

Mejor tampoco le pasaba llamadas el día de hoy…


	6. 6 La intrusa

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_N/A: Hola chicas! (siempre digo chicas, perdón si hay algún hombre presente por aquí, hasta ahorita no me ha tocado) Primeramente quiero disculparme con ustedes por no haber contestado los reviews, me siento muy mal por ello, pero he tenido unas semanas extremamente complicadas y supuse que si querían algo de mí sería el capítulo y no mis contestaciones absurdas, así que mejor aquí les dejo el capi y les prometo que no volverá a pasar! _

_También les comento que nos estamos acercando a la recta final, yo había supuesto que el fic sería de 6 capítulos, pero evidentemente no será así. Estoy contemplando dos, o tal vez 3 capítulos más a lo mucho. _

_Ya estoy activamente en Twitter, y probablemente ponga un par de pequeños avances por ahí, porque parece que estos días pintan para estar igual de complicados para escribir, así que les pido paciencia por favor... Mi cuenta twitter la encuentran directo en mi perfil._

_Y antes de que la nota se vuelva más larga que el capi me despido! __Gracias por todo su apoyo! Son una verdadera inspiración =*_

**.**

**Atrapados por el Destino**

Capítulo 6. La intrusa

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Se planteó en más de una ocasión la posibilidad de omitir la información que logró conseguir Emily después de un día entero de ardua investigación (y probablemente más de una persuasión rayana en lo ilegal). Pero después de recurrir a todos los métodos muggles y mágicos para contactar con Malfoy, no le quedaban muchas alternativas.

Tras varios intentos infructíferos había deducido que los Inefables tenían alguna especie de anti-rastreador que incluso desorientaba a las lechuzas. Ni siquiera los memos interdepartamentales llegaban a las zonas de oficinas del Departamento de Misterios.

Definitivamente eran paranoicos, y quería suponer que en parte se debía a la cantidad de infortunios por los que habían tenido que pasar los Inefables en toda la historia del Departamento. Aunque por desgracia (y para su conveniencia) esa paranoia no los impulsaba a aplicar medidas adecuadas de protección a sus salas, confiando en el mecanismo de desorientación ya existente en su funcionamiento y distribución. Craso error: ella, que ya había birlado su seguridad anteriormente, había esperado algunas modificaciones en el funcionamiento de aquel departamento, cosa que evidentemente no había ocurrido.

Esa tarde había esperado a que terminara la jornada laboral y el Ministerio estuviera desierto para bajar a hurtadillas, logrando colarse por la puerta sin ser vista; por segunda vez en su vida. Alguien tenía que hablar con los encargados, era un hecho.

Una de esas puertas tenía que ser la que condujera a las oficinas de los Inefables.

Recordaba perfectamente el funcionamiento de aquella primera sala circular y probó suerte con la primera puerta a su derecha. No, esa no era. La marcó discretamente y probó con la siguiente.

Al tercer intento se encontró con un largo pasillo con un conjunto de puertas secundarias intercalándose regularmente sobre toda la extensión de ambas paredes. Aventurándose, se encaminó en el interior del pasillo y comenzó a leer las inscripciones grabadas en las puertas. ¡Lo había encontrado!

Estaba casi segura de que Malfoy no se encontraría en su despacho a esa hora, pero su intención era averiguar su actual residencia para llegar a buscarlo, tal como él había hecho con ella, e intentar arreglar el estropicio que había creado… Esperaba encontrar algún indicio de su actual domicilio, pero a esas alturas, cualquier información sería bien recibida.

La puerta tenía que ser ésta: D. M. No había ningún otro nombre con esas iniciales en la lista que había conseguido Emily.

Probó abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa no tenía llave. Con un gesto de triunfo entreabrió y se asomó discretamente, comprobando que la habitación estuviera vacía.

Lo estaba.

Entró sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y se quedó mirando estupefacta la amplitud de aquella oficina. Era enorme.

Había un escritorio dominando el centro de la habitación. Reparó en el escrupuloso orden que reinaba en él y no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre era agradable encontrar a alguien que fuera tan ordenado como ella misma lo era.

Una enorme mesa, colocada en el extremo de la oficina, estaba cubierta a rebosar por libros y papeles de aspecto antiguo, custodiada a ambos lados por dos enormes libreros también rebosantes de documentos. Algunos de esos libros eran sin duda únicos. Sus manos le picaban por la ansiedad de ir a hojear aquellos ejemplares. Pero no, no iba a ver libros, por más antiguos y tentadores que le parecieran.

Se dirigió al escritorio con pasos acelerados, mientras sus ojos terminaban de reconocer el lugar. Había un enorme papel tapiz en la pared más larga de la oficina, lleno de garabatos e inscripciones. Que curiosa manera de decorar una oficina… ¿Qué serían aquellos intricados grabados?

Haciendo caso omiso a la extraña pared, se acercó al escritorio y rebuscó en él de manera un tanto superficial. Abrió un par de cajones y revisó entre los pergaminos, por si encontraba algún documento de interés. ¿Por qué los magos no se manejaban con recibos, como hacían los muggles? Sería mucho más fácil encontrar a Malfoy si tuviera a mano una factura de agua… O si las lechuzas no se perdieran en el trayecto a su domicilio, como habían venido haciendo toda la semana.

Volvió su vista nuevamente hacia la pared, tentada a echar un vistazo rápido. Al final ganó la curiosidad, así que se acercó para averiguar si los garabatos eran palabras, como ella suponía. Y lo eran… era un desfile interminable de nombres, escritos todos en tinta dorada con cuidada caligrafía, y unidos entre sí por líneas rectas que viajaban de un lugar a otro, conectándolos de las maneras más extrañas posibles.

Observó el tapiz, recorriendo con la mirada toda su extensión. Aquel desorden aparente creaba un efecto realmente bello. Comenzó a leer algunos nombres al azar mientras caminaba por toda la longitud de la pared, acariciándola con sus dedos extendidos en el trayecto.

Uno de los nombres llamó su atención mientras caminaba, y regresó el par de pasos que había dado para mirarlo nuevamente: Ignacio Solar. Le sonaba de algo…

Observó que aquel nombre tenía, además de una línea gruesa en cada extremo, un par de líneas más delgadas que lo conectaban con otro nombre. Recorrió esa unión doble y encontró el nombre de una mujer: Elena Santana.

La piel de sus brazos se erizó. Conocía ese nombre, ¿de dónde?

Siguió la línea, gruesa y recta que se desprendía de uno de los extremos del nombre hasta toparse con otro, también de mujer: Galya Petrova. Frunció el ceño, mientras sentía cómo su pulso iba acelerándose en su pecho. Estaba unida al nombre de Alekséi Ivanovich por la doble unión paralela.

Si mal no recordaba, ésa era la manera de unir a las parejas en los árboles genealógicos. Al menos el de los Black así se manejaba.

Comenzó a seguir frenéticamente los nombres conectados por todo lo largo de la pared. Pietro Lombardi unido a Antares Zarggoh, Pria Nayar unida a Rakesh Jhadav. Con cada nombre que leía, su pulso se iba acelerando más y más, ya que por imposible que pareciera, sentía que cada uno de esos nombres le era familiar. Recorrió la línea que unía a aquel último hombre y leyó Franco Messina.

Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, dejando todo su cuerpo frío.

Ese nombre sí que lo recordaba. Era el hombre enfermo, el de sus sueños. Unido a él estaba el nombre de Astrid Renaldi.

No podía ser una coincidencia. No podía… ¿Qué era esto?

Volteó a la puerta, de pronto llena de nerviosismo, y comprobó que seguía cerrada. Una parte de ella le decía que debía salir de ahí ya, pero la otra parte –mucho más persistente- la instaba a que continuara leyendo aquella pared. Que ahí había algo que tenía que saber.

Ella había soñado con el nombre de aquellas personas ¿no? A su manera de ver las cosas, eso le daba el derecho suficiente para continuar leyendo las inscripciones.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta volver al nombre de Elena Santana, y lo siguió ahora en sentido inverso hasta llegar al nombre de Mary Gray, quién estaba unida a Nicolas Sanders.

Sentía que las piernas se le volvían de goma. Ella había soñado con esos nombres, con todas esas personas, durante estos últimos siete días. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué estaban conectados, y qué tenían que ver con ella?

Siguió el último tramo de la línea de Nicolas Sanders con un presentimiento emergiendo en su pecho, y leyó en él Draco Malfoy. Rebuscó la conexión doble, pero no estaba por ningún lado, así que regresó por el mismo trayecto, para recorrer ahora la línea de Mary Gray.

Retrocedió asustada. Pasmada. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento y se tomó el pecho con ambas manos, mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Su nombre, Hermione Jane Granger, estaba ahí. Escrito claramente, gritándole algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo pero que comenzaba a tener perfecto sentido.

De pronto sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, de huir no sabía a dónde, pero de desaparecer de ese lugar. Giró para correr hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo, porque la puerta estaba obstaculizada.

Draco Malfoy la observaba, con el rostro imperturbable pero la mirada intensamente clavada en ella. Tenía uno de sus hombros recargado contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

Hermione sólo pudo tragar saliva y mirarlo de regreso.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Comenzó a temblar. No podía articular palabra alguna, tenía los sentidos exacerbados y su mente aún intentaba dar sentido a lo que acababa de encontrar… lo peor que podía haberle pasado en aquel momento era toparse de frente con él.

Porque ahora, mirándolo a los ojos, comenzaba aquel indescriptible desfile de emociones encontradas, que sólo agravaban el estado de total desubicación en que se encontraba.

—Granger, te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Malfoy, yo… —sus manos vagaban, nerviosas, alternando entre su cabello y el dobladillo de su blusa, sin poder controlar el movimiento, y la acerada mirada del rubio no hacía mucho por calmar su estado de ánimo. Parecía que quería degollarla con una sola mirada afilada—. Yo lamenté mucho haberme ido ese día, pero no podía encontrar ninguna forma de localizarte.

—Ésta es una zona restringida Granger. —Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó a ella despacio, calculando cada movimiento, mientras continuaba con la vista clavada firmemente en ella—. No sé cómo se te ocurrió venir aquí.

No iba a llorar. No se iba a soltar a llorar como una chiquilla atrapada en medio de una travesura. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? Ella era una mujer fuerte. Era una mujer valiente, por Merlín. Tenía que controlarse.

Respiró profundamente.

—Lo lamento Malfoy. Quería hablar contigo, para disculparme por mi comportamiento… La verdad es que no pensé que te encontraría aquí, pero eres más difícil de localizar que un grindylow en medio del desierto. Se me hizo fácil venir aquí y ver si podía encontrar dónde vivías.

—¿Se te hizo fácil entrar al Departamento de Misterios? —una pequeña risa de escepticismo se escapó de sus labios, quebrando el aspecto hasta ahora inflexible del rubio—. Bueno Granger, definitivamente no puedo decir que eso me sorprenda pero… Coño, de verdad te hubiera sentado bien no juntarte tanto con Potter.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado? Seguramente era poco, pero ¿cuánto había visto, sabría que había descubierto su nombre ahí? No quería comenzar a hacer preguntas si antes no se detenía a pensar en el asunto, pues ella misma aún no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había descubierto.

A pesar de morirse de curiosidad, estaba segura que si se ponía a cuestionarlo sobre la pared y lo que significaban aquellas conexiones Draco se enojaría incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Había dejado muy claro que su investigación era privada, y que ésta era un área restringida. Se había metido en las fauces del dragón por voluntad propia.

Pero, y esto la tranquilizaba un poco, él no sabía que ella conocía aquellos nombres, y las probabilidades de encontrar su propio nombre en aquel intrincado tapiz de más de 15 metros cuadrados era prácticamente nula… Así pues, decidió que hacerse la desentendida respecto al muro obraría buenos resultados.

—¿Qué hacías en mi oficina, Granger? Porque ten por seguro que mi dirección no la vas a encontrar en la pared.

—No encontré nada que me sirviera, y ya me iba a ir pero… —por Merlín, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa mientras lo miraba a los ojos? Tenía que serenarse si pensaba mentirle tan descaradamente — me entretuve con la pared. ¿Es un árbol genealógico, cierto?

Él entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha y la miró detenidamente. ¿Habría visto algo que delatara su investigación? Algo la había alterado, aunque no llegaba a comprender del todo qué podría ser: tal vez se trataba solamente de la ilegalidad de su intrusión. El problema hubiera sido que encontrara los archivos en la mesa del fondo, que eran los más comprometedores, pero incluso aunque los hubiera visto, no habría sido suficiente para que descubriera su investigación, ya que la parte más delicada la tenía asegurada fuera del alcance de cualquier persona, sólo por si acaso. Solamente había visto la pared, estaba seguro, y sospechaba que un montón de nombres sin relación aparente no suponían un problema mayor.

—Algo parecido —decidió contestar—. Pero como ya te dije, es confidencial.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, muy acelerado. En cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar si no salía de ahí.

—Perdona por meterme en tus asuntos Malfoy, como te dije, solamente quería buscar tu dirección… Ya me voy.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pero Draco la detuvo nuevamente por el brazo. Todo su cuerpo vibró ante el contacto.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Granger? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te impulsó a venir a buscar dónde localizarme, aún a pesar de las restricciones del departamento?

Hermione giró para mirarlo de frente, y tuvo que contener el aliento al percatarse de la cercanía del joven. Lo tenía solamente a un palmo de distancia, y sus ojos, grises como el acero, la miraban interrogantes y cargados de electricidad.

—Yo… yo sólo quería… —de nuevo se sentía absorbida por aquella energía que los rodeaba, solamente podía mirarlo a él, sus ojos, su boca. —Solamente quería decirte que siento mucho haberme ido de aquella manera.

—¿Solamente eso? —No podía dejar de mirarla. Era como si un imán lo estuviera atrayendo, como si ella misma fuera el centro gravitacional de su universo. Había olvidado ya que estaba molesto, y que había decidido dejar las cosas así. Toda la ira acumulada en esos días se había derretido con la calidez de su mirada en esos momentos. Estando tan cerca de ella era casi doloroso para él mantener la distancia, pues su cuerpo gritaba por acercarse y besar sus labios.

—No —Contestó a la pregunta del rubio, mientras intentaba tomar nuevamente las riendas de su cuerpo, que se empeñaba en actuar por cuenta propia: milímetro a milímetro iba acortando la distancia que los separaba.

El aliento de la joven rozaba su boca como una caricia. No podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo, no si ella seguía acercándose así, si continuaba mirándolo de aquella manera.

—Entonces dímelo Granger, ¿por qué te tomaste tantas molestias? —El gris de sus ojos brillaba como si se tratara de un metal maleable, casi líquido, y ella se encontraba sumergida en su profundidad. Su juicio racional se había desplazado a los confines de su mente en esos momentos, dejándola desprotegida y expuesta, totalmente a merced de los instintos de su cuerpo.

—No puedo explicarlo Malfoy. —Estaba perdida. Condenada e inevitablemente perdida, y lo sabía. —Solamente sé que no quiero alejarme de ti.

Y entonces lo besó.

En un solo segundo, el universo entero colapsó en el ínfimo espacio entre sus labios, solamente para volver a expandirse de manera vertiginosa ante el primer roce, como una onda de choque. El orden del mundo se quebró cuando él la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, y volvió a recomponerse en un nuevo sentido cuando ella entreabrió sus labios y él la tomó por completo, adueñándose de su boca como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

El tiempo perdió sentido, sumergidos en la cadencia del movimiento de sus labios, y el espacio dejó de existir fundidos en aquel abrazo.

Él recorría con movimientos lentos y suaves la extensión de su cintura, despertando cada terminación nerviosa de su piel a su paso. Ella lo tomó por el cuello, acercándolo con suave firmeza para impedir que se retirara.

Se sentía tan bien, era tan perfecto, tan total, que era como si no hubiera ninguna otra posibilidad mas que esa. Como si cada segundo de su vida hubiera esperado por aquel contacto. Sus brazos no bastaban para abarcarlo mientras seguía sumergida entre sus labios, su cuerpo no le alcanzaba para sentir su proximidad, el calor que irradiaba. Era como si su propio ser quisiera desprenderse de su cuerpo, salir de él, y fundirse por completo con aquel hombre que tenía entre sus brazos.

Pero tarde o temprano su raciocinio tendría que volver, y muy pronto comenzó a hacerse consciente de la realidad.

Por su cabeza comenzaron a desfilar poco a poco aquellas imágenes oníricas que no había podido erradicar de su mente, volviéndola poco a poco a la realidad. Recordándole que tenía mucho que pensar…

La pared, los nombres en ella, los sueños que las ligaban, las palabras de la adivina…

Depositando un suave beso en los labios de Draco, se separó de él, rozando con sus dedos el pómulo del chico mientras lo contemplaba con dulzura contenida.

Despacio, él abrió los ojos y la miró de manera indescifrable, pero con una intensidad abrumadora.

—Perdóname Malfoy, por haber sido tan obstinada, y haberme marchado tan abruptamente aquella noche. Voy a respetar tu silencio, y no volveré a cuestionarte sobre las razones que te llevaron a buscarme. ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?

—No sé Granger, déjame pensarlo —Draco se tocó los labios en un ademán jocoso—. Tal vez necesites trabajar un poco más en tu labor de convencimiento.

Hermione sonrió —¿Eso es un sí?

—De acuerdo Granger, te veré el sábado, yo paso a buscarte. Y ahora, sal de mi oficina antes de que alguien te vea aquí. Para que te lo sepas, el Departamento de Misterios nunca permanece vacío, gracias a la intrusión de tu gran amigo Potter. En cualquier momento llegará mi remplazo y entonces te verás en su serio aprieto.

Con una risa nerviosa, Hermione salió de su oficina, después de murmurar en un susurro un débil _nos vemos entonces_.

Se quedó parada de espaldas a la puerta cerrada, soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio. Al parecer no la había descubierto, ahora lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí inmediatamente. Entonces miró la puerta que se dirigía hacia la primera sala circular y su interminable número de pasadizos, y se lo pensó mejor.

—¿Malfoy, y si mejor me ayudas a salir de aquí…?

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Aún tenía el sabor de Granger impregnado en sus labios, a pesar de que hace mucho se había marchado.

Había sido tan tremendamente impulsiva al decidir entrar en su oficina, tan imprudente… Probablemente debería sentirse molesto por aquella intrusión, pero la realidad era que lejos de eso, se sentía intrigado.

Porque por un pequeño instante llegó a pensar que ella había descubierto su secreto, su investigación… y se encontró preguntándose qué sucedería ahora. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enteraba de su pasado en común?

Aún tenía grabado en su memoria el punto exacto en le que la descubrió, parada frente a su pared. Justo en el lugar donde ahora mismo se encontraba él.

Mirando fijamente su nombre escrito por su propia mano.

Había descubierto su nombre, de eso no había duda alguna, la pregunta era: ¿qué más habría visto? ¿Y que tanto podría descubrir su sagaz cabecita de aquella información?

Pero por sobre todas sus dudas se preguntaba ¿Si ella descubría que estaban destinados a estar juntos, cómo actuaría?

¿Se dejaría atrapar de aquella manera tan irrevocable por el destino, o lucharía contra él?

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Tuvo que esperar un cuarto de hora para recuperar un ritmo cardiaco saludable, y alrededor de media hora más para que su mente comenzara a pensar racionalmente.

Había sido difícil dejar de pensar en aquél beso, pues la sangre bullía en sus venas al rememorarlo, pero poco a poco los nombres que había leído en la pared, y las imágenes que ahora tenía bien identificadas en su mente, comenzaron a volcar su interés en algo más apremiante.

¿Lo que había visto significaba acaso una conexión. No sólo de su vida en relación con aquellas personas del pasado, sino con cada uno de los hombres ligados a Draco Malfoy?

Ella había soñado con esas personas, había vuelto a vivir de alguna manera lo mismo que aquellas mujeres habían vivido con ellos…

Nunca habría creído que algo así era posible, pero últimamente venían pasándole cosas que nunca habría considerado factibles siquiera.

Le daba vueltas al asunto, y se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo. ¿Cuál era la conexión?

Las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido para ella, aunque no por ello le parecían lógicas. Al menos ahora podía entrever una relación entre todos los sucesos ocurridos hasta ahora.

Si el camino que comenzaba a tomar el hilo de sus pensamientos era correcto, entonces todas esas mujeres estaban relacionadas con ella. Había soñado con ellas y sus respectivas parejas. Todos esos sueños por si mismos eran eventos aislados, y jamás hubiera podido encontrar una relación que los vinculara, no más allá del sentimiento que le ocasionaban en todo caso.

Pero después vio todos aquellos nombres conectados en la pared de Draco. Y no solamente conectados entre sí como pareja, cosa que de cualquier manera ella ya sabía, sino que además estaban conectados unos con otros, llevando alguna especie de orden cronológico implícito y que a todas luces no era linaje sanguíneo.

Y desembocaban en ella. Y en él.

¿Acaso era que _ella_ había sido todas esas mujeres? Vaya manera de emplear un viernes por la tarde… Pensar siquiera en reencarnación le habría resultado irrisorio en cualquier otro momento. Pero aquellos sueños no eran un juego, y la investigación de Draco tampoco lo era.

Y por alguna extraña razón, estaba convencida de que esa era su respuesta: la reencarnación.

¿Acaso por eso la había buscado? ¿Había descubierto de alguna manera que la reencarnación existía, y que ella había sido todas esas mujeres?

Y lo más sorprendente de todo, lo que incluso quería evitar pensar por todo lo que conllevaba, era que él había estado ahí, siempre… en cada una de esas vidas. En cada una de _sus _vidas. ¿Por eso se había acercado a ella? ¿Por eso se empeñaba en no decir nada?

_Él fue tu pasado, más allá de las barreras de tu entendimiento del tiempo; y en tus manos estará que forme parte de tu futuro, al menos, en ésta vida. El destino no conoce sobre los límites mortales…_

_Él forma parte de tu destino, desde antes de que nacieras. Es tu complemento, tu opuesto… y por lo tanto, es lo que te falta._

Draco Malfoy: su complemento, su opuesto… ¿Su qué? ¿Su alma gemela?

Quería soltarse a reír a carcajadas y mandar al diablo a la adivina y al mentado destino, aquél en el que nunca había creído. Pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo burlarse de ello. Cada vez estaba más segura que de alguna manera, todo aquello era verdad.

Y en menos de seis horas volvería a verlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se iba a comportar, o de qué iba a hacer al respecto.

Ahora que conocía aquella supuesta conexión entre ella y Draco, se encontraba preguntándose si en realidad era su destino estar a su lado. Si siempre había sido así… Moría de curiosidad por saber si él estaba enterado de toda aquella situación, pero sabía que no se atrevería a preguntárselo, al menos no directamente.

Era algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal… Demasiado comprometedor.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una imperiosa necesidad de hablar nuevamente con la adivina.

.

oº°·●·°ºoº°·●·°ºo

.

Aún no terminaba de arreglarse, y Draco llegaría en cualquier momento. Ese hombre era la puntualidad personificada.

Se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, alternando entre un vestido y una blusa, sin poder decidir qué ponerse. Se sentía como una adolescente nuevamente.

Suspiró, descartando el vestido, y se dirigía a su armario para tomar otro cuando el teléfono sonó.

De pronto se le ocurrió pensar que podía ser Draco, pero lo descartó enseguida en cuanto recordó la cara de amenaza que se había formado en su rostro al escuchar sonar el aparato. Seguramente nunca había visto un teléfono antes en toda su vida, menos aún sabría cómo utilizarlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras tomaba la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás?

—Lis, qué sorpresa, pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad —cambió el teléfono a su oído izquierdo y se encaminó nuevamente a su armario— ¿Cómo está Sebastian?

—Muy bien, de hecho. Es increíble, pero es como si nunca hubiera tenido el accidente. No le quedó ni una sola cicatriz, bendito sea el cielo. Y claro, no deja de decir que tu amigo, el señor ojazos grises, fué quien lo curó.

Hermione rió en silencio.

—Los niños son tan creativos… todo lo atribuyen a la magia. —comentó Hermione mientras seleccionaba un nuevo vestido de su guardarropa.

—Oye, prima… ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Iba a decir que sí, pero la verdad era que de solo pensar en contarle que iba a salir con el "señor ojazos grises" y el arguende que armaría por aquello, decidió que mejor lo omitiría, al menos por el momento.

—Nada seguro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Lo que pasa es que me acaba de surgir una reunión importantísima con un nuevo cliente, y bueno… ¿sería posible que cuidaras de Sebastián un ratito?

Demonios. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que algo así podría pasar si no decía que tenía un compromiso?

—Si no puedes no pasa nada…

Demonios, y mil demonios. ¿Tenía que hablar con aquel tono tan decepcionado?

—Claro Lis, cuenta con ello. ¿A qué hora me lo traes?

—Prima, ¡te adoro! ¿Te parece bien en unos 20 minutos?

Vaya, eso de no tener vida social era un martirio. Estaba segura que su prima había dado por hecho que no tendría nada que hacer. ¿En 20 minutos? No le daría oportunidad ni de enviar una lechuza a Malfoy para que llegara más tarde: Por fin él le había contado que la única manera de que una lechuza localizara su domicilio era si él le entregaba la dirección de propia mano, algo similar a un fidelio, aunque menos extremo. Medidas de seguridad del Departamento, había comentado crípticamente.

—De acuerdo Lis, aquí te veo.

Colgó el teléfono, y el vestido que había tomado.

Acababa de aceptar que cuidaría a su sobrino a pesar de haber quedado de verse con él. Menuda la había hecho…

¿Y ahora qué le iba a decir a Malfoy?


End file.
